The Return of the Lost Queen
by LadyRin98790
Summary: Set 5 years after Prince Caspian. It has been 2 years since Susan lost her family and she has retreated into herself. One girl in her class is determined to get Susan to be her friend. Her uncle is an avid story teller and knows of Narnia. R&R! book
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. This story line is of my imagination and nothing else . if I did own it…Susan would have ended up with Caspian… by the way, I do not know what colleges are in England as I live in America and I do not currently have access to the inter webs as my dorm sucks…So please forgive me!

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Time or place change**

Chapter 1- The Lost Queen

**London Community College**

The dreary weather outside the classroom windows seemed to bring a cloud of gloom upon the 20 year old sophomores taking frantic notes as their professor lectured on the topic of theology. A brunette beauty, with striking blue eyes and full lips, sat at the back corner of the room gazing out the window. She has already finished taking what notes were on the board. The girl in front of her had shoulder length brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and was doodling on the margins of her notebook. The professor looked at the clock and sighed.

"Alright, class dismissed." The wizen professor sank into his seat as all the students raced from the room.

"Hey Susan," The girl with the ponytail said addressing the brunette beauty and she turned her bright blue eyes to her. Susan's hair was braided to the small of her back and it reflected the florescent lights making it almost shine. "My uncle Thomas is having a bonfire this weekend, would you want to come?" This was the fourth time Clarisa had invited her and Susan had flatly refused the first three times. A group of people stood waiting for Clarisa a few rows away, though, they were able to hear Clarisa and Susan perfectly. As Susan was about to answer, the girl with curly blond hair and green eyes laughed.

"Come on Clarisa, when is it going to sink into your little brain that Susan is too high and mighty for us?" She said sarcastically, it seemed there was little love for Susan in the group.

"I'm sorry Clarisa. I'm going to visit my family this weekend." Susan said quietly. Clarisa looked crestfallen and the blond girl nodded smugly.

"I told you so." She said and Susan ignored the comment. Picking up her things, she made a beeline for the door, but she paused to say something to the blond first.

"My family is dead Elizabeth; I am going to visit their graves." Susan whispered and continued walking. Elizabeth gasped as she realized the cruelty with which she had treated Susan Pevensie over the course of two years.

"Way to go Elizabeth," said one of the other girls her short brown hair cut into a bob so it framed her face. Clarisa turned and raced out the door.

"Oi! Wait up!" Clarisa raced down the hall after Susan. Susan stopped unexpectedly, no one ever tried to track her down. "You are coming whether you like it or not." Clarisa smiled brightly. "Visiting family is good, but I'm sure they would want you to hang out with other people too." Susan smiled slightly and continued walking. Clarisa looked confused. "So does that mean you'll come?" She didn't receive an answer.

**Friday Night**

Clarisa paced around her uncle's living room as eight pairs of eyes watched her. "Clarisa stop! You're making me dizzy!" exclaimed the girl with the short brown hair, her bangs falling slightly into her eyes. Clarisa stopped and fell into one of the last seats in the room. She stared at the leaves falling in erratic patterns outside the small two story house. The sounds of her uncle making food floated into the living room. "Do you really think Susan Pevensie is really going to show up?" she asked and Clarisa nodded.

"Is your name Rebecca Smith?" Clarisa asked and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Just as your name is Clarisa Nalsa, which is a strange last name by the way." Rebecca said. "Though I guess Americans _are_ strange." The rest of the group laughed, even Clarisa. Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the window.

"Do you think she hates me?" She asked sounding unsure of herself. The others remained quiet and only the sound of Clarisa's uncle entering the room was heard.

"What's up with all of you? You're usually begging for stories by now." He said joyfully. Light brown curls covered his head and a small beard graced his chin, his face was a slight red from working in the kitchen. Elizabeth turned to face him.

"What would you do if you acted mean to someone because you thought that's why they wouldn't speak to you?" asked Elizabeth timidly. Thomas sat down in his chair by the fire. The legs of the chair formed roaring lions and the handles were lion's paws. The cushions of the chair were a golden yellow velvet material. The fire place had amber tile with flecks of brown surrounding the roaring flames. A polished wooden case sat on the mantle above.

"I would say apologize." Thomas said and he was going to elaborate but a knock on the door interrupted him. Clarisa jumped up and swung the door open to reveal a windswept Susan. She wore a plain black pea coat with a wool hat and a black skirt that fell to a little below her knees.

"Hi," She said softly her cheeks slightly red from the cold wind that had picked from the night before. Clarisa stared dumbfounded at her and Thomas rose to see why his niece was letting the cold air in.

"Hello, Clarisa why don't you let her in?" Thomas suggested and a look of surprise crossed through Susan's clear blue eyes. Clarisa smiled widely and let Susan pass by her.

"I'm glad you came." Clarisa whispered which cause Susan smiled. "You can put your coat in here." Clarisa opened the coat closet door and revealed the coats of all those present. She pulled a hanger off the rack and handed it to Susan. She accepted and shrugged her pea coat off. Beneath her coat she wore a black long-sleeved shirt and a dark red sweater that buttoned up her front, the top few buttons were undone. Clarisa reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of cream colored slippers and handed them to her. "We aren't having the bon fire anymore; it's a little too cold outside for it." Susan took the slippers and put them on her feet. Clarisa motioned for Susan to follow her into the living room. Those in the room turned to face her in surprise. Susan stood beside the doorway looking rather uncomfortable until Thomas entered again and motioned for her to sit on the stool beside his armchair. Susan walked over her feet gliding over the floor so she made barely any noise.

"I was just about to tell a story." Thomas said smiling at Susan as he sat down. Susan smile back a little and sat lightly on the footstool. Elizabeth sat back down beside Clarisa and looked away from Susan. Susan examined the room and felt as if she had been here before. "Now which one should I tell?" Susan listened to the man's words and expected that those in the room would not react happily to his request, they proved her wrong.

"Tell us about the beginning." Said the black haired Shawn and the blond haired green eyed James beside him nodded in agreement. Elizabeth laughed.

"He told that last time. I say you tell us about the final battle." Said Elizabeth confidently, she smiled at Susan and she gave a small one in return. Clarisa noticed this and was about to speak but Rebecca beat her to it.

"I say you tell us about the Witch!" Rebecca exclaimed knowing it was one of the stories Thomas usually didn't tell. The exchange student from Spain shook his head at this idea.

"I say the Horse and his Boy." He said his accent thick. Susan looked to the ground when she heard his voice.

_Elliot sounds so much like __**him**__,_ the thought had crossed her mind every time she heard him speak. Clarisa smiled brightly.

"How about we let Susan choose?" Clarisa suggested and the room agreed. Susan looked to the fire and wondered what _stories_ they could possibly be talking about.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know what you're all talking about." Susan said quietly and Thomas patted her shoulder.

"It's alright; I'll start with something simple." Thomas reached for the case on the mantle and everyone, expect Susan smiled widely. Clarisa moved from her seat to sit beside Susan.

"He's going to play a lullaby." Clarisa whispered. Susan gazed at the fire not paying much attention to what instrument that Thomas was pulling out of the polished case. "What lullaby are you going to play Uncle Thomas?" inquired Clarisa; however, Thomas did not respond and put the flute to his lips. It went straight down then divided into to two different ends. He played the first few noted and Susan felt as if she had heard the melody before, but she looked to the fire and noticed shapes moving in it. A faun danced around a fire, then a dryad flew through, a centaur galloped into view and all three began dancing around. At the climax of the lullaby, a lion's head rushed forth and roared to the heavens. The lion startled them all and Susan's eyes were as wide as they could go. Lucy had explained something similar happening to her the first time she had meet Mr. Tumnus.

"Excuse me," Susan said hurriedly and raced for a different room. Narnia was seeping back into her life. Thinking about the times she spent there with her siblings made her heart swell with pain. _These people know about Narnia_, she realized, _all the stories they mentioned happened to us or Professor Kirke. _Susan sighed, it would do her no good just standing here. They knew about Narnia and Clarisa's uncle was the one who told them. She collected her thoughts and went back to the room. "Forgive me; that was rude." Susan said quietly and sat back where she had been before. Clarisa looked at a worriedly look etched on her features.

"We decided on a story." Clarisa whispered to her and Susan nodded. Thomas looked to Clarisa to make sure it was okay to continue. Clarisa nodded her approval and Thomas placed his flute case back on the mantle.

"The Kings and Queens of old helped Prince Caspian free Narnia from the rule of his evil uncle, Miraz." Thomas began and Susan remained silent, somehow he knew of their journey and she needed to find out how. "The High King of Old and the Gentle Queen were not to return after that visit; however, the Just King and the Valiant Queen returned to Narnia once more after three years had passed." Thomas said his voice rich like many of the Narnian storytellers that Susan remembered from her time as Queen. All of the others in the room, though they had heard the story before, were hooked on his every word. "The Great lion Aslan told them they were not to return and that they had learned all they could from Narnia." Susan remembered the day they had told her…they shared the same fate she did and now they were dead. "Two years passed after this and High King Caspian X was shocked when he found three of the four royals in the garden of Cair Paravel." Susan's head shot up and she looked Thomas Nalsa in the eye. His brown eyes were deep but they showed no lies. "High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant were quite confused at their arrival and the fact that their sister, the Gentle Queen, did not return with them. A woman by the name of Cassandra appeared shortly after them and she had no memory." Several hisses escaped the college sophomore's mouths at this point and Susan remained quiet. "She went for High King Caspian's heart which he has given away to a woman he would never see again. She…did not succeed and she fled the castle when Caspian told her he would never love her." Thomas paused for a moment before continuing. "Summer ended and fall came. No one heard from Cassandra until the winter when she returned. Aslan had returned to Cair Paravel a few days after Cassandra left and he was there when she…when she.." Thomas' voice faded out and Clarisa picked up where he left off.

"Cassandra demanded that Caspian love her. Aslan tried to reason with her and she took out the White Witch's staff that had once been broken and was whole again. She laughed and said 'If I cannot have him, no one will!' and she stabbed the floor. All of Cair Paravel froze over and she now reigns as Queen. Aslan himself cannot save them as he too was frozen by her rage and cruelty." Clarisa finished and tears rolled down Susan's cheeks.

_They aren't dead,_ She thought happily, though it didn't change the face that her mother and father were still gone, as well has Professor Kirke, Eustace, and his friend Jill. _But they aren't really __**alive**__ either._ Susan thought as a small flame of anger lit in her chest. Cassandra had somehow gotten the White Witch's power, but the staff had been destroyed so it shouldn't have been anywhere in Narnia. _The White Witch will never give up, that's why the staff still exists,_ Susan thought to herself and Clarisa placed a hand on Susan's shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Clarisa inquired and Susan nodded.

"I am fine." Susan said. Clarisa seemed to buy this for now and followed the others into another room. Susan stayed where she was and did not move until Elizabeth approached her.

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I had no idea that your family had died." Elizabeth mumbled and Susan stood.

"It's alright Elizabeth; you had no way of knowing as I told no one." Susan said her voice strong and yet still gentle. Elizabeth felt herself reminded of the Gentle Queen of Narnia's Golden Age whom Thomas hadn't given a name.

"Okay, well, Thomas sent me to get you. Dinner is ready." Elizabeth said and she left the room. Susan remained for a few seconds longer and noticed the blizzard brewing outside.

_Why is it snowing so badly?_ She wondered and she thought she heard the faint blow of a horn. _That sounded like…_ Susan's thought was cut short when the ground rumbled and the house seemed to move. She grabbed onto the doorframe and saw all the others holding on for dear life as well.

"Uncle Thomas!" Clarisa screamed over the rumbling and her uncle did not respond as it was impossible to hear over the deafening roar. As suddenly as the rumbling started, it stopped. Susan released the wall and ran for the door many protests were shouted at this, but she ignored them. She pulled the door open and saw a lamppost in the distance, maybe 30 feet away from the doorstep. The others cam behind her and Thomas moved Susan and slammed the door shut.

"Clarisa!" Thomas shouted at her and she ran for the back room that no one was allowed in. "Go! We must change or they will kill us all!" Susan walked quickly towards the direction in which Clarisa had disappeared.

"These are uniforms of Archenlanders. It will protect us from the Narnian Army as Archenland is their ally. The Witch will not come near us in these." Clarisa's normal voice had disappeared been replaced with a more commanding tone. She motioned for the girls to go through one door and the boys to go through another one. Thomas entered and grabbed enough clothes for the men and followed them. Clarisa handed each of the girl's clothes but held Susan back. "You must go by a different name Susan because the Witch will kill you if she learns you are called Susan." Susan tried to speak but Clarisa would not let her. "We will call you Sylvia Reed. The others will not remember that your_ true_ name is Susan as I will give them pendants to wear; it will give them new memories so that we will become part of this world." Susan nodded; she knew that if Clarisa truly knew _who_ she was that trouble would follow them. Clarisa smiled slightly before pushing Susan into the room. The other girls, being Rebecca, Elizabeth, and the red-head Asley, were already dressed. Susan quickly changed as she was accustomed to the type of clothing; she wore a plain blue shirt and a golden long sleeve top. Chain mail went over that and then a leather corset type vest went over that. Clarisa handed each girl what she thought they were best with. Elizabeth received a thin sword as she was a fencer. Rebecca was given a bow and a quiver with fletched arrows in it, Rebecca was the best archer at school. Asley was given a dagger and medicine pouch, she was a nursing student and was very good had tending to wounds. Clarisa got to Susan and was at a loss.

"I am good at archery and swordsmanship." Said Susan and Clarisa nodded. She went and retrieved a good, strong, wooden bow from the rack and a quiver of arrows.

"Here," Clarisa said handing them to Susan. She easily attached the quiver to her back and slipped the bow into it. Clarisa stood and stared at the swords, Susan had not said which type of sword she knew how to use. Susan, who wished to get going, went forward and reached for a Narnian sword, though it was a mix of Telemarine as well. "Alright then," Clarisa grabbed the amulets from the hook on the wall and handed one to each person. "These will protect our identities while we are here." The women nodded and place the amulets around their neck. Clarisa did the same. They all felt something pass over them, like a warm breeze. Susan felt no different than before. "Sylvia, go see if the men are ready, I will go and get the horses." Susan nodded and ran off to the other room; being called Sylvia was going to take some getting used to.

Thomas and the other men were already outside the house. "Ah Sylvia, is Clarisa getting the horses?" Sylvia nodded and waiting beside them. Thomas handed her a thick wool clock. The main part of the clock was blue and gold lining on the inside, gold also ran along the edge.

"Thank you." Sylvia said as she put the clock on feeling much warmer. The other women came out wearing the same cloak with Clarisa as they were helping lead the horses. Each woman was leading two horses so two horses would carry two people.

"Asley and Rebecca aren't good riders so they will ride with Sylvia and me." Clarisa said and Asley lead a mild-mannered dark horse over to them. Sylvia, or Susan as we know her, was reminded of Caspian's horse as she gazed at the gentle creature. Sylvia took the reins form Asley and mounted the horse. She extended a hand to Asley and pulled up to sit behind her. Clarisa waited for all riders to mount before going forward. "We ride for Cair Paravel!" She exclaimed and took off galloping.

A/N- Okay so I wrote most of this during work study today because there was nothing for me to do! I hope everyone likes this so far ^^ I have had the idea in my head for a few months now and I finally decided to write it because I like where I was going with it in my head ^^ Please review! I hope no one is terribly confused by the whole Sylvia thing, yes Sylvia is Susan. I can't have Susan get captured by the White Witch can I now? Okay I am hoping to have internet in my dorm by the end of today and hopefully I can update more regularly. Again, REVIEW!

~LadyRin98790

Written- 09/15/10


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. This story line is of my imagination and nothing else . if I did own it…Susan would have ended up with Caspian… by the way, I do not know what colleges are in England as I live in America and I do not currently have access to the inter webs as my dorm sucks…So please forgive me!

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Time or place change**

Chapter 2- Narnia Waits

The group of riders rode fast and hard towards the frozen Cair Paravel, the castle was still one of the most beautiful buildings in Narnia, though seeing it frozen over with ice that never melted made many of the hearts of the people fall. Cair Paravel was a sign of peace and hope, with it frozen over many of the Narnians lose the will to fight, though, there were some who refused _not_ to fight. They would not let the White Witch rule this land as she pleased. Susan felt Asley's arms tighten around her waist. "Are you alright?" She asked over the rushing wind.

"I am not fond of heights," Asley whispered so softly that Susan barely heard her. The others, Asley included, had called her Sylvia ever since they had put the pendants on. She had felt the warm breath of magic pass over her, but it seemed she was immune to the effects. The Trees swayed in the faint breeze and Susan wondered if they were on their side or the Witch's. Clarisa rode up front with Thomas; a look of despair had flickered in her eyes, Clarisa was more than who she said she was. From Thomas' stories, Susan knew that the rest of the group was familiar with Narnia; however, not one of them had asked Thomas how this fairytale world was real. Small flakes of snow continued to fall and it seemed as though all was right in Narnia. Asley peeked over Susan's shoulder and cried out. The group came to an abrupt halt.

"Look!" She pointed to a large clearing and the others followed her line of vision. Amongst the clearing were gray stone statues of fauns, centaurs, humans, and animals. Clarisa's face turned stark white as she realized what they were looking at.

"That, my friends, is why Cassandra _**must **_be stopped." said Clarisa and the others were silent. To see the frozen creatures in the clearing reminded Susan of the Badger family that they had come upon when they were fleeing from the wolves on their first visit to Narnia.

_How could this have happened?_ Susan thought to herself as Clarisa lead them away from the tragic site. _Why couldn't Aslan have stopped this?_ Then Susan remembered that Aslan hadn't stopped her the first time either. The Witch had somehow gained control of Narnia and kept Aslan away for almost 100 years. _I pray that we do not have to wait that long once more_, Susan prayed that the part about Aslan being frozen wasn't true. If it was…there was hardly anything they could really do. _No! We can't give up just because Aslan isn't there to save us!_ Susan was once more reminded of the last time she had been to Narnia; Aslan hadn't come roaring in to save them as he had before. The group had reached the break in the river where Mr. and Mrs. Beaver had once lived. _It was 1300 years ago then, I wonder how time has passed since Narnia was covered in ice and snow._ Elizabeth rode slightly ahead of Susan and was pondering almost the same thing.

_Why don't the Narnians call upon the Kings and Queens of Old,_ She thought, but then remembered that three of the four were frozen in the throne room of Cair Paravel. Stories had been told that all of Cair Paravel had been encased in ice, but that you could still enter from a side entrance. Elizabeth sighed knowing that worrying about all of this would not help the Narnians; fighting the witch Cassandra was the best way to free them all. Elliot and James rode just a bit behind Clarisa and Thomas, who were at the head of the group, and they were silent during the entire trip away from the frozen creatures. It was one thing to hear about people and animals being frozen, but here in Narnia, it was happening all around them and there was little that could be done.

"We are coming upon Beruna!" Clarisa exclaimed once she realized how close they were to the great river. "We will be able to ride it all the way to Cair Paravel." Clarisa urged her horse to go faster and they all followed suit. They reached the river and were able to see just how thick the ice was. Susan urged her horse faster and she glimpsed down at the river. It was hard to tell that it was even a river, of course the fact that no trees were nearby helped. It looked almost the same as when Susan and her siblings had first crossed it. The horses ran down the thick ice quickly and they were soon able to see Cair Paravel upon the horizon. The towers of the castle gleamed in the sunlight even though they were covered in a thin sheet of ice. Clarisa gazed anxiously at the castle and prayed that Aslan would forgive her, her mission had failed.

**Cair Paravel**

Clarisa lead her fellow riders to the stalls where the horses were kept, though it was deserted. James helped Asley down so Susan could dismount normally. She nodded her thanks and quickly slipped off the horse. She examined the surrounding area and noticed that the stables had been rebuilt perfectly. Clarisa waited for all to dismount before she led the way into Cair Paravel. She led them down a plain passageway; however, the perfectly carved ceiling had tiny icicles dangling down and a thin sheet of ice covered the walls and floor.

"The ice is getting thicker." Asley said stating the quite noticeable. "Are we getting closer to the throne room Clarisa?" Clarisa didn't respond so they assumed she hadn't heard the question, or if she had, she was going to let them figure it out for themselves. Suddenly the group found themselves in a wide room. The ceiling reached far above their heads and a large door was to their right. Susan allowed herself to look around at her old home.

_The throne room is through there,_ she thought looking towards the gigantic door. The others had spread out, weapons drawn and ready to hit the first moving target. Susan pulled out the bow she had placed in her quiver, she really wished she could use her other bow and arrows. Stringing in an arrow up, she cautiously made her way towards another hallway that she knew would give them access to the room they wished to enter. The hallways were eerily quiet and Susan could not remember a time they had ever been that way, especially during the Golden Age. _It should be done this hallway,_ Susan peeked into a room on the left side and was surprised to see the War room completely empty. _I suppose everyone had been in the Throne room when Cassandra froze everything. I haven't even seen any servants in the hallways,_ Susan became weary of the constant gloom that had settled over her home, for it still was her home. _There are people other than us here_, Susan quickly whirled around and pointed her arrow at the person who had made the noise behind her. A small boy glared at her and had his arms spread out to protect the girl behind him. She cradled a bundled package in her arms. Susan lowered her bow and arrow, she quickly un-notched the arrow and placed it back into the quiver. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said her voice soft and gentle. The little girl smiled widely and ran out from behind the boy.

"Lisata!" He exclaimed trying to stop her. She ignored his cry and went right up to Susan.

"Do you want to get into the room?" She asked pointed with one thin, pale finger towards the Throne room. Susan nodded. Lisata smiled her grin showing her crooked teeth. She carefully put her bundled package into the bag she had slung around her shoulder and pulled Susan forward by the hand, the boy grudgingly followed closely behind them. Lisata led them down to where the cold seemed to radiate from, Susan shivered in cold and fear. She was afraid of what was behind the door. Lisata had led them into plain view of the others and they sprinted over, Clarisa leading them.

"I see you have found some of the local children Susan." Clarisa said, the two children both looked up at Susan in wonder, they knew the stories of the Gentle Queen, Susan held a finger up to her full lips and Lisata quit smiling.

"It's through this door." She said her voice faint and soft. Clarisa, who would not let anyone else open the door, stepped forward and pushed the it open. A cloud of cold air drifted out and curled around their feet. A collective sigh was released from all present; no one had entered the Throne room since Cassandra had frozen it.

"Be careful." Clarisa whispered as she opened the door further. Winter light streamed in from the glass roof and hundreds of frozen Narnians was the sight with which they were pressed her face into Susan's skirt and she patted her head, the little boy stayed close to Susan as well. Clarisa gingerly navigated the frozen bodies and the others followed suit. Slowly, they came upon a large ice crystal that seemed to have spiked through the floor, but there was no hole for it. Thomas touched the ice softly.

"This is where Cassandra struck the floor." He explained to those around him. The all grew even more still and quiet. Lisata detached herself from Susan and went over to Thomas, she smiled up at her and grabbed his hand, the young boy crept out from behind Susan and went to hold Lisata's other hand leaving Susan free to look about the room. She looked beyond the ice pillar and saw a sight she never thought she would see.

"No…" Susan whispered and she moved slowly towards the five thrones, four of which held statues of young people. The four thrones that had been in Cair Paravel originally had been restored to their former glory and position. A fifth throne was off to the side and slightly behind that of the others, a man occupied this throne. His chin length hair was frozen in mid movement as he had been getting up from his throne when Cassandra had struck. _Caspian,_ Susan's heart almost broke to see him like that and then she turned to examine those who occupied the other thrones. Peter sat tall and mighty, his face holding a permanent look of surprise, and Edmund beside him was halfway out of his seat, a look of disgust on his features. Susan turned her attention to Lucy and saw she was rigid against her chair; her delicate fingers clung to the arm rests of her throne in anger. Susan slowly turned her head to gaze at the lion that stood glaring at the ice pillar. "_Aslan…_" Susan breathed out slowly and her heart seemed to stop working. The Great Lion was frozen in time, stuck forever in this moment of defeat. Clarisa had finally torn herself away from examining all the people in the room and was making her way up to Susan.

"I failed him." She said and the others became confused, even Thomas.

"What are you talking about Clarisa? You didn't fail Aslan." He said reassuringly. Clarisa shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"He told me to find her Thomas." Clarisa said her voice cracking. "He told me to find the Gentle Queen, but I didn't. I couldn't find her." Tears fell down Clarisa's face as she fell to her knees. Lisata and the young boy also had tears running down their cheeks. Lisata released both hand she was holding and made her way to Clarisa.

"You didn't fail." Lisata said as she pulled out the package she had put away earlier. Carefully, she unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful horn carved from ivory.

"Queen Susan's horn…" Clarisa's voice faded out. "That's how we were called here? The horn was blown! You blew the horn!" Clarisa jumped up excited. "That means _she_ is among us." Lisata smiled and walked over to Susan.

"Come here Lin, you have something of hers too." Lisata urged the young boy over and he walked over quickly and walked past them and pulled a long package from inside a crook in the wall. He carried it awkwardly over to Lisata.

"You sure about this Lisata?" Lin inquired of the young girl and she smiled widely.

"Positive, Aslan said that once she had the item, Cassandra will not be able to see them or find her." Lisata said happily. She took the package from Lin's arms and set it gently on the ground. She helped him to unwrap and it and everyone came closer to look at it. Only Susan backed away and went over to where Caspian was.

"Why did this happen to you?" She whispered to his still body knowing she would get no response. She sighed and walked over to where Aslan was. "I wish you could help us…" She said; her voice very soft this time so no one would hear her. They were all crowded around Lin and Lisata. "What do I do Aslan?" Susan asked the lion but knew there was no way for him to answer. She slowly went back over to the others and stood back from the chaos. Rebecca seemed to be the closest to whatever Lin had brought over.

"Hey, you people are too close!" Lisata exclaimed, her voice squeaking slightly and the group backed away allowing Susan to see what they had brought. An ivory quivery filled with arrows that had red feathers on the tail lay next to a beautiful wooden bow with sharp edges allowing the wielder to fight with just the bow if necessary. Lisata stood up and pushed by all the others, the ivory horn clutched in her small hands. She approached Susan and held it out. "This belongs to you." She said happily and Susan took the horn into her hands. The surface felt familiar and right in her hands. She walked up to where Lin was sitting and placed the horn on the blanket that her bow and arrows rested on. Susan removed the borrowed quiver off her back and replaced it with hers. It felt much better to have it back with her. She picked the horn back up and hooked it to the strap that came around her body. Lin gently picked up the bow and handed it to her. Susan smiled in thanks.

"You didn't fail Clarisa; I just didn't tell you the entire truth." Susan began and she paused. "Aslan told Peter and I that we were never to return…You cannot imagine how grateful I am to see that my siblings didn't die, but the fate they have now is no peaceful existence. Aslan was somehow defeated by Cassandra I do not know how…" Susan's voice faded as she looked at the lion's face.

"The amulets!" Clarisa exclaimed having sudden insight. "Aslan gave them to me!" Susan smiled softly as she knew Aslan had faith that Clarisa would find her. Clarisa gazed upon the statues of all in the room, there were so many faces that she recognized. "The other Kings and Queens did not know Aslan had sent Thomas and I to find you. Edmund would have stopped me…All of your family would have tried to come with me, however, since they are dead in your world, they could not." Susan felt a warm breeze pass over her as she rested a slender hand on Aslan's frozen mane.

_Aslan…_ Susan's thoughts drifted to the lion as she remembered the pleasant feeling that always surrounded her and her siblings when he was near._ How do I fix this Aslan? What can I do?_ Susan asked herself these questions, but she did not expect an answer to appear in her head. The only question now was how to accomplish it. Clarisa stood a little ways away from the entrance Susan had tried to enter from before and she noticed a shape moving in the darkness of the corridor. Susan notched an arrow on her bow and aimed it for a few inches away from whoever was moving back there. Once she was sure they had stopped moving, she let the arrow fly.

"What are you doing?" Clarisa exclaimed and Susan prepared another arrow.

"That was merely a warning, come out now or the next one will hit you." Susan said her voice strong and unyielding. A Telemarine man came out wearing Narnian armor. He carried the arrow Susan had shot at him in his right hand.

"There is no need to fire twice Miss." He said softly. "I see you have returned Clarisa; and Thomas too." He turned and looked at Lisata and Lin. "You did well in calling us." The two children looked guiltily towards the ground, but Susan walked over to them and bent down to their level.

"Thank you for protecting my home and family. Aslan would be proud of you." whispered Susan so that only they could hear her. They both smiled and hugged the Gentle Queen.

"Theomis, I am glad to see you." Clarisa said approaching the man. "Where is everyone else? Also how many years have passed since my leaving?" Theomis looked to the ground.

"I am not the Theomis you once knew. He is my father, the Witch killed him shortly after I was born, and that was 40 years ago." Theomis explained. "My father left a letter for me explaining what you and Thomas looked like, he knew he would not be around to help you, but that a family member might. It has been 80 years since the witch Cassandra froze the Kings and Queens of Old, High King Caspian X, and Aslan." Clarisa and Thomas stood silent, they had hoped not much time had passed, Susan could understand their pain. 1300 years had passed between her first and second visit to Narnia, now 80 years had passed since the last time. Susan looked around the room to examine the faces of those frozen. Susan walked off the raised platform where the thrones sat and walked through the people. Trufflehunter stood beside Trumpkin off to one side of Aslan, Glenstorm stood facing the pillar of ice, and he must have escorted Cassandra into Cair Paravel. Susan also recognized some of the other faces but could not remember their exact names.

"80 years…" Clarisa whispered under her breath, she turned to ask Susan a question, but noticed she had moved to look around the room. "Where is the army at now?" Clarisa asked Theomis though she was watching Susan carefully navigate the frozen creatures and people alike.

"Aslan's How." Theomis said simply. He looked at the woman Clarisa seemed to watch all the time. She had red hair that fell to her waist and was braided. He had seen her clear blue eyes when she shot that arrow at him. "We should head there now." Clarisa had seen Theomis examining Susan and wondered why he had not asked why she looked like Queen Susan.

_The amulets must make Susan's appearance look different to those who do not who she truly is. I guess they'll end up calling her Sylvia. _Clarisa smiled to herself as she now knew that Aslan had known she would find the Gentle Queen. "I thought Cassandra would be there, the stone table is in its depths." Theomis gave her a weird look.

"The Stone Table is above ground. They say that when Aslan was frozen, the crack in the Stone Table sealed itself and rose above ground once more. It is where it was before the Kings and Queens of old left during the Golden Age of Narnia." Theomis explained. Susan, who was a few feet away, heard what Theomis had said and wondered, once more, why Aslan had been frozen as well.

_Aslan had said that nothing happens the same way __**twice**__, so is that way he was frozen __**this**__ time…_ Susan contemplated this but she doubted she would ever really figure it out. Theomis descended from the raised area of the room followed by the others. Clarisa patted her shoulder and walked by. Susan took on last look at the frozen room and prayed that she could figure out something soon. They would need all the help they could get.

A/N- Okay so this is a little longer than the last chapter, by a 100 words or so ^^ anyway. Thanks to Dan Sickles for reviewing! Thanks to LadySusanna for adding the story to your favorites ^^ Thanks to xXFlapjackXx for putting this story on alert ^^ I would love to know what you both think of it so if you could review next time that would be awesome! Also to those of you who didn't review but read the story, I accept anonymous revie_ws _soooo if you don't have an account or are too lazy to sign in, I know it happens I do it too, REVIEW! Thanks for reading leave a review please!

~LadyRin98790

Written- 09/19/10


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. This story line is of my imagination and nothing else . if I did own it…Susan would have ended up with Caspian… by the way, I do not know what colleges are in England as I live in America and I do not currently have access to the inter webs as my dorm sucks…So please forgive me!

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Time or place change**

Chapter 3- Arrival at Aslan's How

The group slowly made their way out of Cair Paravel. They followed Theomis out and towards the stabled. A centaur stood outside the entrance along with a faun. A few Telemarines stood slightly ahead of the centaur and faun; they were talking quietly amongst themselves and with the Narnians that were past them. As Clarisa and the others lead their horses out, the group of Telemarines and Narnians looked towards them. Susan was surprised that the Narnians said nothing to her.

_The amulet I wear must change my appearance,_ Susan thought as it was the only real explanation for the behavior of those present. Lin and Lisata followed Susan as they felt the need to protect the Gentle Queen, though they knew she was capable of protecting herself. Susan mounted her horse and waited for a signal to move. Clarisa came over and helped Lisata to sit behind Susan.

"Be careful riding through the forest, it is dangerous in this area." Clarisa said softly. "Susan, we have to talk once we get to the How." Susan looked into Clarisa's clear blue-green eyes and nodded. Clarisa walked back over to her horse where Rebecca stood waiting for her. Asley had joined Benjamin on his caramel colored horse and Lin was sitting behind Elliot. Theomis had mounted a black stead and was talking with the one centaur that had been guarding the stable entrance. Susan looked at the centaur's features and was reminded of Glenstorm. Clarisa approached the two on her horse.

"Ah Lady Clarisa, I see you have returned to us once more." The centaur spoke his voice deep and soothing, he had an aura of power around him.

"Orios?" inquired Clarisa and the centaur nodded.

"It has been too long milady." Orios said bowing his head and Susan noticed the formality that all the Narnians seemed to show Clarisa and Thomas as well. Orios gazed around to examine the faces of the group that Clarisa had arrived with. He noticed the small Lisata was riding a horse with a red headed woman. The woman gazed right at him and he felt a sense of familiarity as though he had met her before. Orios' heart swelled hoping it was true but then he looked to see what weapons she carried; a quiver with a plain wooden bow rested on her back and a sword lay at her hip. Orios shook his head to clear his thoughts; he knew the Gentle Queen did not have red hair. "We should leave now before anyone sees us and reports to Cassandra." Orios said and the groups split off into three smaller ones. Thomas was going with the Narnian group along with James and Elizabeth. Theomis had Elliot, Shawn, Lin, and a majority of the Telemarines. Clarisa was taking Rebecca, Asley, Benjamin, Susan, Lisata, and the remaining soldiers, who were a mix of Narnian and Telemarine alike.

"We will met at Aslan's How in a few hours. The camp is inside and a couple hundred feet from the entrance, you can't miss it." Theomis said for the sake of those who had not been to the camp before. Theomis took his group and they left, taking the round-about route to Aslan's How. Thomas looked to his group and they too left, heading for the most direct route to Aslan's How. Orios looked to Clarisa and he turned to face those who were still present.

"We will be taking the forest to the How. It will be dangerous as the Witch sometimes crosses through there." Orios said and those from England looked a little afraid. "We will be fine; there are underground tunnels we can use if she appears. Let us be off!" Orios exclaimed and he took off with Clarisa right behind him. Susan stuck to the middle of the group, among all the Narnians and Telemarines. A faun ran on her right and a cheetah ran beside the male faun. Susan smiled, she was happy to see that the Narnians had finally accepted the Telemarines. A few centaurs rode right behind her and they were intermixed with Telemarines. They laughed quietly as though someone had just told a joke. Lisata tightened her grip on Susan's waist as they entered the cover of the trees.

"The trees don't move anymore…" Lisata said to Susan and she was reminded of Lucy on her last trip when they had been traveling to find Prince Caspian.

"They will awaken when we need them most." Susan said over her shoulder to the young girl. Lisata snuggled up against Susan so she would be protected by the wind rushing by their bodies. Clarisa was talking to Orios when all of a sudden they heard the sound of sleigh bells. Orios spun around and pointed to a tree a few yards away. The group quickly steered their momentum that way and an opening appeared in the tree, a small black badger beside it. The badger waved it paws widely towards the tunnel and they all disappeared from sight just in time to see a blond-haired woman ride by in a sleigh. Her hair was twisted up into an elegant bun and a crown of ice was resting just at the bottom of it. She wore a pure white dress that fell to her feet and a fur coat made of a pure white animal. It was the first glimpse of Cassandra that many in the group had ever seen. She rode by quickly and Orios trotted down the tunnel. Susan glanced down at the smiling badger.

"I am Seeker." The badger said and Susan realized that the badger was a female. Seeker jumped up onto a ledge and launched herself onto Susan's horse. "Forgive me your majesty but I believe I can be of some assistance in explaining what the situation is." The words were spoken quietly so only Susan could hear.

"How did you know?" Susan inquired; no other had noticed her appearance.

"Aslan came to me in a dream and told me what you would look like when you arrived to this world." Seeker said. "You appear to have red hair and blue eyes. Also your bow and arrows appear plain." Susan nodded in understanding as she led her horse down the tunnel after the rest of the group; they were a few feet ahead of her. "I cannot see your true appearance and I do not know why." Seeker settled down more comfortably in front of Susan.

"Aslan came to you in a dream?" Susan asked quietly and Seeker nodded.

"He is still able to communicate that way, but Cassandra's magic is starting to affect him. She is much more powerful than her mother." Susan's eyes widened to their limits.

"Her mother was the White Witch!" Susan hissed trying to keep her voice down. Seeker nodded.

"This is not common knowledge, Aslan told me of it. Her father is star that lives on an island in the Eastern Ocean. He returned to the skies 80 years ago, at the same time when Cassandra appeared in Narnia. I do not know how the White Witch even had a child, no one was even aware of it. Her power as the White Witch and a star is combining and making her dream of keeping King Caspian away from any other woman a reality." Seeker said her voice thick with sadness and Susan felt the flame of anger rise in her chest.

_Cassandra froze my siblings, the man I love, and Aslan._ Susan thought and the flames of anger rose higher in her body and mind. When Susan thought of Aslan she felt calmer, almost as if he didn't want her to be angry with Cassandra, though, in every right she should be. The anger died down and Susan urged her horse faster. _We have to get to Aslan's How quickly! I feel as if something bad is going to happen soon._

**Aslan's How**

By the time the group emerged from the underground, it was well past midnight and they were still ten minutes away from the How. Susan could see fires blazing in the night and the sound of music was heard. Orios shook his head. "It seems that the others already returned and they told the entire camp of your return Lady Clarisa." Orios said his tone showing his amusement,

"They should be happy when the war is over." Clarisa mumbled. Susan smiled at the woman and Clarisa rolled her eyes. "How can you smile after all that happened today?"

"I'm home." Susan said simply. Even though Narnia was covered in snow and her siblings were frozen, she had finally returned to the one place she truly wanted to be at. The group emerged from the cover of the trees and saw that a majority of the camp was still awake and waiting for them to arrive. A female centaur came forward when they got close and the army could see the faces of those who were returning.

"Orios!" She exclaimed galloping up to him. Orios smiled lovingly at her.

"Sarina, I see you waited up for us to return." Orios said and Sarina laughed.

"Of course I did! Theomis told me hours ago that Lady Clarisa had returned." Sarina looked among those behind Orios and saw Clarisa trying to hide behind another rider. The other rider had Seeker in front of her and Lisata's head popped out from above the woman's shoulder. She was trying to hold in her laughter at Clarisa's actions and Sarina approached them. The woman's red hair was braided down her back and she had the clearest blue eyes Sarina had ever seen.

"Hello," the woman said kindly bowing her head slightly at the centaur. Sarina gave her a weird look, only royalty did that and this woman was wearing the clothes of an Archenland warrior.

"Hello, I am Sarina." The centaur bowed to Clarisa and nodded to the red headed woman. "You must be Sylvia." The woman nodded and Seeker tried not to laugh, they were being so formal.

_I wonder why they all call me Sylvia, but when the others call me Susan…they don't react to it. _Susan pondered the notion and decided to ask Seeker later. "Yes I am." Susan said simply, the Narnian air was bringing back all the habits and mannerisms from her time as a queen and speaking longer sentences seemed to bring more of that back. _I cannot be caught yet…I doubt they would believe me anyway…Seeker said that they all see me as a red head._ Sarina turned away from Sylvia and faced Clarisa.

"It is good to see you alive and well Lady Clarisa." Sarina said and she turned to the others surrounding her. "You may all return to your tents now." The Narnians and Telemarines left quickly and most of them headed into the How. Sarina bowed once more to Clarisa and followed Orios into camp. Susan and Clarisa urged their horses' forward towards the camp. Benjamin followed close behind them.

"There's Elizabeth!" Rebecca waved at the blond girl as they approached her.

"They gave a couple of tents, they're over this way." Elizabeth said and she led them towards three golden tents. "Thomas, Benjamin, Elliot, James, and Shawn are in the largest tent." Elizabeth pointed to the middle tent; it was the largest of the three. "Rebecca, Asley and I are in that tent." Elizabeth pointed to the tent that was to the right of the middle one. "Then Clarisa, Susan, Lin, and Lisata are in the final tent." Susan dismounted her horse and helped Seeker and Lisata down. Lisata took Seekers paw into her small hand and pulled her towards the tent.

"Slow down Lisata!" Seeker squealed as Lisata laughed in amusement before disappearing into the tent. Elizabeth's eyes widened and Susan laughed.

"It's alright Elizabeth; it takes some getting used to." Susan said as she tied up her horse on the post provided. Clarisa did the same once she and Rebecca got off the horse. Clarisa went straight for the men's tent and found Thomas sitting beside a makeshift desk and the other men lying down on the cots. Asley, Benjamin, and Rebecca came in right after Clarisa followed closely by Elizabeth, Susan, Lisata, and Seeker. Thomas stood and secured the entrance to the tent. Clarisa whirled around and faced Susan, their noses coming very close to each other. Her blue-green eyes bore into Susan's clear blue eyes. Susan stood straight and an air of regality surrounded her.

"Do _not_ test my patience Clarisa." Susan said her voice strong and carrying a trace of commanding authority; it was not the way Susan usually spoke so the others from England were quite surprised.

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Clarisa asked her voice coming out as a hiss. Susan stood to her full height and gazed down at Clarisa, though, in reality they were the same height. Clarisa backed up a little and it felt as though Peter or Caspian was glaring at her. "You really are the Gentle Queen." Clarisa whispered and Susan cocked a slender eyebrow.

"You didn't believe me Lady Clarisa?" Susan said sarcasm lacing her voice. Clarisa tensed when Susan called her _Lady_.

"I hardly know what to believe anymore…" Clarisa whispered. Elizabeth stepped forward, a look of confusion etched on her features.

"What do you mean Susan is the Gentle Queen?" inquired Elizabeth and Thomas smiled; storytelling was his forte.

"You saw her two brothers and sister when we were in Cair Paravel." Thomas paused to make sure he had the attention of the room. "The Kings and Queens of Old, as they are called here; High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. However, they were known by different names in their own world. They were not Kings and Queens; they were normal children who went to school. They came from England and their last name was Pevensie." All those from England turned their heads slowly and stared at Susan.

"That's why you ran out of the room!" Rebecca exclaimed. "The lullaby was something that Mr. Tumnus had played for Queen Lucy." Susan nodded.

"I was not aware that they had returned to Narnia, I truly thought my siblings to be dead." Susan started to speak, her voice still held the tone of royalty. "I truly missed Narnia and I am glad to be back…though I wish it were not under these circumstances." The rest of the tent became quiet. Only the sound of the rustling wind was heard and the sounds of the crackling fires toward the middle of camp. "Clarisa, why do they address you as Lady?" Susan asked and Clarisa's face turned a slight shade of red.

"Um, I was…being courted before I left." Clarisa mumbled the last part; it seemed the topic embarrassed her.

"By who?" asked Susan as she wished to know and so did everyone else in the room. Clarisa remained quiet so Thomas decided to speak up.

"By King Edmund your majesty." Thomas said and Clarisa's face turned even redder then it had been. Susan smiled brightly, she was glad her younger brother had found someone to love.

"I am glad." Susan said smiling. "We should all get rest; it has been a long day." Susan nodded her head to those present and walked out of the tent. Susan left the tent behind; she had already memorized its location, and headed for the How. She passed by many Narnians and Telemarines who were all sitting around small fired together.

"Queen Susan will return, the Witch will be defeated and Aslan will be freed from his ice prison as will the Kings and Queens in Cair Paravel." She heard one faun say to a Telemarine man. The man looked skeptical.

"Then why hasn't she come to help us yet?" the man asked and the faun looked towards the ground. Orios, who was nearby the two, came forward.

"The Kings and Queens of Old can only come to Narnia in a time of great need. That time is upon us now; I would not be surprised if her majesty was among us right now." Orios said passion leaking into his mellow voice. Susan hurried by and continued for the How. Everywhere she walked she heard many of those around fires talking about the fate of Narnia.

_They have such faith in me…I'm not sure I can truly help though,_ Susan thought as she finally entered the How. No one was around as many of the soldiers were outside and the others were in the tunnels for safety and warmth. Susan hugged her cloak to her body, the How was freezing. She moved deeper into the tunnels and passed by many of the cravings of her and her siblings. A few new drawings had been added. _Caspian…_ Susan's thoughts turned to the one man she had ever really loved. A craving of the new thrones without Susan was pictured. _They drew the frozen Cair Paravel_, Susan passed her hand over the drawing of her home and then noticed another one further down. When she came closer, she noticed that it was of the day she had left and the artist had drawn the moment where she had kissed Caspian for the first and last time. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kept going down the hallway and came upon the room the Stone Tabled had once been in. Susan removed the lit torch from the wall holster and placed it into the oil and a flame spread across the pathway bringing light into the dark space. The room was empty and silent without the stone slab in the middle and Aslan's stone copy looked at her; she wished he was really here.

"Aslan…what should I do? How do I fix this?" Susan asked a loud though she knew no one would answer her. Susan walked over to the carving of Aslan and sat on the steps in front of it. She hugged her legs to her chest desperately wishing her brothers and sister were here to help. Susan rested her head to her knees and closed her eyes thinking back to her first time in Narnia and the night they had spent watching over Aslan's body. Susan stood up and shook her head to clear her thoughts. It would be best if she got some sleep tonight.

A/N- Okay I was going to add more at the ending, but I believe it is good as it is right now ^^ Well, thanks to those who reviewed ^^ actually that would have been xXFlapjackX, thanks to Marigold Dove for adding this story to your favs, I would love to hear your view on my story. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I hope this is less confusing, I added some stuff that was pointed out to me so if you say something I will try and include it because sometimes I do forget to add stuff or I think I did but I didn't actually write it in ^^ Again REVIEW!

~LadyRin98790

Written- 9/20/10


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. This story line is of my imagination and nothing else . if I did own it…Susan would have ended up with Caspian… by the way, I do not know what colleges are in England as I live in America and I do not currently have access to the inter webs as my dorm sucks…So please forgive me!

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Time or place change**

Chapter 4- Arrival of the White Witch

**En Route to Cair Paravel**

Sleigh bells echoed in the silence of winter as Cassandra whipped past the scenery of Narnia. Her pale blond hair was twisted up into an elegant bun and a crown of ice was resting just at the bottom of it. She wore a pure white dress that fell to her feet and a fur coat made of a pure white animal. A rod made of a sliver material and half ice rested on her lap, her delicate fingers curled around the rod and a smile spread across her lips. _Caspian is mine forever,_ Cassandra laughed quietly to herself; there was no way anyone could stop her. _Though every time I go there he will not unfreeze,_ a scowl graced the prefect face of the Witch. The sleigh was upon Cair Paravel in minutes and Cassandra descended gracefully. She waited for one of the dwarfs accompanying her to open the castle doors before she entered. Once the door was open, Cassandra walked straight in. The side door to get into the throne room was cracked open and Cassandra smiled.

"Wait here." She said to the dwarf and she walked boldly into the room. A man stood right beside the ice pillar waiting for the beautiful woman. "Why hello, have you brought information for me?" The man nodded, his dark eyes were hazed over and he seemed to be under the control of Cassandra's power.

"A group from Archenland arrived today; they just left Cair Paravel about 20 minutes ago." The man said.

"They should have passed by me…there are not many ways to Aslan's How." Cassandra whispered to herself. The man had not moved since he spoke first. "Is there something else?"

"Yes, Lady Clarisa has returned, she is only a year older than she was 80 years ago." The man said hurriedly as he bowed and scurried from the room. Cassandra's face became livid. She turned her evil glare towards the frozen body of Aslan.

"_You_ sent her to find the Gentle Queen." Cassandra hissed at Aslan. "Well, she didn't find her! The last hope for Narnia isn't here!" Cassandra approached the other royals. "Your last hope still thinks that you are all _dead_!" Cassandra laughed aloud knowing that even though they were all frozen that they could hear her words. "Even if she were here, there is nothing_**feasible**_ that she can do! _Narnia will be frozen for eternity_" Cassandra hissed the last words and smiled evilly. "You'll never be free." Cassandra whispered as she weaved through all the frozen Narnians and Telemarines in the room. The dwarf that had opened the door for her closed it but before he did he whispered into the room.

"Queen Susan the Gentle has returned to Narnia." These words echoed around the room and warmth seemed to seep into the room, the rest of the castle, and Narnia itself.

**Three weeks later**

Cassandra's castle lay exactly where her mother's had over 1300 years ago before the Kings and Queens of Old has defeated her. Her many servants and minions were scurrying around trying to prepare the rooms to the standards she had set before leaving the day before. A few of the human servants were standing in one of the guest rooms cleaning up and talking as they went along.

"Lady Cassandra has been in a foul mood lately." One of the younger women said to the older woman who was looking out the window into the courtyard. Many of the soldiers were preparing for battle once more.

"When will this war end?" came the voice of the youngest girl in the room, she was only 16. The oldest woman, who was 60, turned to face them.

"The war will never end as long as the Narnians have hope in their hearts." She said her voice crackly and faint, she had been sick just a few days ago. "Spring is on its way." She whispered as she turned back to the window and gazed upon the rising sun.

Down in the throne room, a minotaur and dwarf stood waiting for their mistress to return, which she did and she was in a fine rage. Cassandra strutted past them and sat in her throne of ice. She glared at the nearest thing, which happened to be the guards, and called out for something to drink. A door to the right of her throne opened and a dwarf came out bearing a cup with a steam rising off the hot liquid.

"Your majesty," the dwarf held up the silver platter and Cassandra removed the ornate silver cup from the platter and brought it to her pale lips.

"Leave," demanded Cassandra and the dwarf hurried away. Another dwarf entered the room, only he was walking more confidently then the other that had just left. "Ah Hitook, perhaps you can explain to me _**why the snow has melted!**_" Cassandra's voice grew very menacing and Hitook backed away slightly.

"I d-don't know your m-majesty." The dwarf stuttered surprised at the sudden outburst of rage from the usually calm woman. Cassandra shot up from her throne and threw the cup she held against the wall.

"I'll tell you why," She said descending the stairs to where Hitook stood her pace slow and precise. "The snow has melted because _**someone**_allowed the Gentle Queen to _**return**_ and they told _**ASLAN ABOUT IT!**_" Cassandra's temper flared and a hot white light glowed around her body. "The only person other than me who had been in the throne room is you Hitook!" Cassandra glared down at the dwarf. His dark black eyes glared right back.

"Long live Aslan!" He exclaimed just as Cassandra hit him with a bolt of white energy causing him to freeze then turn to dust. The minotaur and dwarf at the door stood facing away from the scene, ever since news of Queen Susan the Gentle's return began circulating, many had perished as Hitook had just now.

"Prepare my palanquin; we are going to give those rebels a visit!" Cassandra stormed from the room and activity filled the castle once again.

**Outside Aslan's How**

Susan woke to the sounds of songs on flutes and the chattering of happy Narnians. She rubbed her eyes wondering if it was a dream until Clarisa came barging in. "Susan! Spring is here!" Clarisa said excitedly and Susan jumped out of her cot being careful not to step on Lisata who slept right beside her in the night. Susan stepped outside to feel the sun's rays hit her skin. A few inches of snow had melted over night. A few young fauns ran by them and were chasing after a butterfly. "The winter has finally ended." Clarisa patted Susan's shoulder before heading into the heart of the camp. Susan turned and reentered the tent. Lisata was the only one still sleeping and she was curled up on her side. Susan moved around quietly and dressed for the day. Once she had placed her bow and arrows on her back and put her horn in its proper place, she grabbed the loaned sword and secured it to her waist. Susan pushed the flap of the tent away headed out to find where Clarisa had gone.

"Queen Susan has returned! She had to be somewhere in Narnia right now!" One group of young archers was excitedly discussing the prospect of the return of their Gentle Queen. They waved eagerly at Susan as she passed and she raised her hand in greeting; it was still strange to not be treated as a queen while she walked around so many people that believed in her and had the faith that she could help them.

_It's been three weeks and I still haven't figured anything out,_ Susan frowned as she thought this. Every minute of the day she kept trying to think of ways to free the imprisoned souls who had fallen to Cassandra's evil. Each day they received news of more and more Narnians dying as they defended their beliefs. Susan saw Orios up ahead talking with Clarisa; every time she would come near they would change the topic. _Orios may have welcomed us warmly, but he knows the truth of where we come from, he doesn't want us to involve ourselves,_ Susan smiled at the centaur but decided to keep walking around, though Clarisa had somehow convince Orios to let Susan teach the archers. Sarina had made sure that Narnian style armor was provided for them and Susan was happy to be in a similar outfit she had worn when she helped to fight Miraz and his army. Many of the Narnians and Telemarines called out to her and wished for her to join them, they knew that they were from the world of their Kings and Queens and always wished to hear stories or how they had gotten so skilled in fighting. Suddenly Orios raced past her and Clarisa came up a few second after he disappeared.

"The Witch is heading this way." was all Clarisa said before Susan took off running after Orios and the other Narnians that had joined in the gathering where Cassandra would appear.

The entire army had lined up in one large arch the stood in front of Aslan's How. Susan stood a few feet away from Clarisa and Orios, who were standing at the very top of the arch, a faun stood beside them holding a golden rod that held the Narnian flag upon its top. Susan could see many of the Narnians, and Telemarines, looking to the flag as it bore the shape of Aslan roaring. _You give us hope Aslan, even when you aren't here among us._ Susan smiled at this because it was a great deal different from the opinions of the Narnians from the last time she was here. _Lucy had been adamant in her defense of Aslan being real then,_Susan stifled the chuckle that wanted to escape her lips. Slowly they began to see the signs of Cassandra's approach. Minotaurs, dwarfs, giants, panthers, and other creatures that stood alongside the White Witch started to emerge from the trees. The creatures parted and a palanquin emerged carrying the ever pale beauty Cassandra. Her ice rod lay across her lap and her waist length blond hair hung freely down her back. A small crown was upon her head and once her palanquin was set down, she gracefully stood up.

"You have a traitor amongst you Orios." She declared and ripples of conversation flew around the gathered Narnians. "Traitors belong to me!" Cassandra exclaimed laughing at the confusion her statement had brought. Aslan was not here to calm the Narnians quickly, so it took Orios several minutes to get them to be quiet enough for him to be heard.

"If there is a traitor here, we shall find them for you." Orios said sharply and the hum of murmured agreements rose up in the camp. Cassandra sat back down in her mobile throne.

"Fine," She sneered. "I will give you one day; you have until midnight to bring the traitor to the Stone Table!" Cassandra laughed and her entourage followed her as she left. Outraged cries rose up as everyone started throwing accusations left and right. Susan slipped away in the confusion and headed for the chamber at the deepest reaches of Aslan's How. Clarisa watched her go and could not follow her due to the chaos.

"_**BE QUIET!**_" Clarisa's outraged cry raised above all the others and the clearing quieted instantaneously. "All of you are acting stupid! There is no traitor amongst us! We all know that, yet you still let her lies confuse you!" The Narnians and Telemarines all looked to the ground in shame. Orios placed a hand on Clarisa's shoulder and she let her shoulders drop to their usually position.

"Lady Clarisa speaks the truth. I know that there is not one person among us who would betray us to the Witch. We will go to the Stone Table at midnight tomorrow, but we will not go to hand someone over to her to be killed! Innocent blood will not be spilled over the Stone Table once more!" Cheers and battle cries rose up into the clear blue sky and a flock of birds flew overhead singing songs with a cheery tone, many who heard it took it has a sign of good will, but there were some who took it as a sign that something bad was about to happen.

Susan pasted by empty tunnels as she headed for the empty chamber room to think. _Everyone is still outside_, she thought as she heard cries from outside the walls of the How, they sounded eons away. Susan came upon the room she was looking for and noticed that the oil was still lit from the last time she had been here. Sitting in her usual spot right before Aslan's carving, Susan contemplated what had happened just moments ago. _Why would there be a traitor amongst us…why would someone give information to the evil witch Cassandra,_ Susan though these question in her head but knew there was no way to answer them. "Aslan, what do we do? If a no one is killed over the Stone Table to appease the Witch, Narnia will perish." Susan hugged her arms around her body. There was nothing she could think of that would work, the last time the witch had demanded a traitor, Aslan was the one who gave up his life. Susan's head perked up in sudden realization. "Aslan," Susan whispered to herself. "The only way to fix this is for an innocent person to die." Susan's voice faltered slightly. "I'm not going to let one of them do it Aslan, you did the same for Edmund and now I will do what needs to be done." Susan turned her back on the carvings of all the Narnians pictured on the walls. "I know you will be angry with me Aslan, but I want to save Narnia." Susan turned and faced the carving of Aslan. "Don't let my siblings suffer." She said to it tears rolling down her cheeks. "And let Caspian know I never stopped loving him for I know you can hear me Aslan. Thank you for taking care of them." With these final words, Susan exited the chamber for what she knew would be the last time. There would be no coming back for her; she would use that energy that would bring her back to release Aslan and the others from their eternal prison. She would give up her life so that Narnia would be safe.

A/N Okay so I really hoping no one wants to kill me right now….*goes and hides behind her angry mob* I think I'll stay here for….awhile! Thanks to xXFlapjackXx for reviewing! Also thanks to Ark D for adding me to their author alert! Thanks to trichwin for adding Lost Queen to your favs ^^ and thank you to Gates-of-Valinor for adding Lost Queen to your alert list, please review! I would love to know what you think! I really hope you like it so far! PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps the writer find the inspiration to write…so does having the story in your head for over six months…trust me, this has progressed considerably since I first thought of it. I hope you all liked it! AGAIN! REVIEW! And don't kill me! Cause then you don't get to know the ending!

~LadyRin98790

Written- 09/21/10 technically it's the 22 right now but I finished writing it before midnight ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. This story line is of my imagination and nothing else . if I did own it…Susan would have ended up with Caspian. I have internet in my room again :D Also sorry for taking so long with an update, I have been busy with school work and band. I figured that while I'm sitting here with my ankle elevated since I sprained it that I should probably update ^^ Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed, added this to your favorites, or alert. It's much appreciated!

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Time or place change**

Chapter 5- Queen Susan's Sacrifice

**The Stone Table**

Cassandra glared down from her position on the Stone Table towards the Narnians she could see lined up in the tree line some 20 feet away. She could make out Orios and Clarisa at the head of the people and they were armed. _So they don't know who the traitor is,_ Cassandra thought smiling, she could make out the Telemarine whom she had placed under her magic, though, she had released him shortly after he had left Cair Paravel after telling her of Lady Clarisa's return. Four of her most loyal creatures were positioned around the Stone Table with staffs. Three of the four leaned against them as they were very old, but the fourth was very young and had a glazed look in her eyes, this was her fist time witnessing the White Witch kill a traitor.

"Midnight is approaching." Orios whispered underneath his breath and Clarisa kept her gaze focused on Cassandra before noticing a cloaked figure start approaching the Stone Table, they were only a few feet away from her, but somehow she had not noticed them until now. A blue cloak with gold lining the edge was hiding the person from them and they could see the hem of a white dress underneath the cloak as the figure moved forward. "There they are," Orios whispered and Sarina who stood beside him froze as her eyes widened in realization.

"Lady Clarisa I believe that is one of the woman from your group!" Sarina hissed and the Narnians closest to them hissed in anger as the message passed along quickly.

"Forgive me Clarisa," Susan whispered once she heard the Narnians react to her presence. She slowly approached the Stone Table and ascended the steps as she had once watched Aslan do. The Witch's army hissed and jeered at her, but she kept her head high and her clear blue eyes focused on Cassandra. This was the woman who had frozen her family, her love, and her home; however, Susan didn't glare at her with hate, only with pity. The girl was not born to a loving home as she had been blessed with. Susan reached the table and a creature with the head of a falcon ripped her cloak away from her body, exposing the traitor to the Narnians in the trees.

"No," Clarisa whispered. Orios gave her a strange look; the red headed woman had only been in Narnia for three weeks so he did not know how she could be a traitor.

"Lady Clarisa, Sylvia never left the camp once you arrived and she has been with you the entire time." Orios said his voice soft enough that Clarisa had to pay close attention to what he was saying to hear and understand it. "So how is she a traitor?" Orios waved a hand towards the redhead standing tall before the Witch. Thomas cleared his throat to get their attention, he had finally managed to squeeze through the crowd, the others from the world of the Kings and Queens also appeared behind him. Elizabeth looked up to see Susan being shoved to her knees by a minotaur. They watched in silence as the woman's hands were bound behind her and she was pushed roughly to the ground so her feet could be bound as well.

"She knows of what Aslan did when the Kings and Queens of Old were here on their first journey. She plans on sacrificing herself." Thomas explained gravely. Clarisa whipped around to face him, a look of fear crossing over her face.

"Why would she do something so **_stupid!_**" Clarisa hissed at the storyteller. Thomas looked at her with eyes that held a deep sadness.

"You know why." He said simply and left it at that. Another minotaur had joined the first one as they lifted Susan by her armpits and threw her onto the Stone Table.

"Before us is a traitor to Narnia!" Cassandra's voice caused the entire crowd of onlookers to become quiet. Susan glanced up at her captor, the woman was beautiful but there was a sense of cruelty and anger wafting from her. Susan's mouth formed a frown; Cassandra was still ignoring her and speaking to the crowd. "Now is the night she shall perish!" Cheers arose from the gathered army by the Stone Table and the Narnian Army remained quiet. Cassandra gestured to the four around her and they began hitting their staffs to the ground in a rhythmic manner. Cassandra turned her icy blue eyes to the woman lying at her feet. Her long red hair was piled on top of her head and many stands had escaped and fallen into her face. The woman's clear blue eyes were facing her and she could see pity reflected in them. This caused anger to boil in Cassandra's body. The white aura appeared around her again making her a shining beacon in the dark night. Cassandra examined the woman as the pounding of her army rose up into the otherwise silent night. A white dress adorned her body; the sleeves coming all the way down the woman's arms and making a point that came to her middle fingers knuckle. The dress was cut in a square shape at the bust line and Cassandra felt somewhat apprehensive of that, though, there really was no reason to be since many women wore their dresses that way. Cassandra kneeled beside the woman and held the dagger above her head. "You will die and it's too bad that they will think you were the traitor even though the real one is still out there." Cassandra whispered so quietly that Susan almost didn't hear her.

"You will never have Narnia," Susan hissed putting all her strength into her voice. Cassandra shuddered but when the pounding reached the climax and halted she said only one word.

"Die," Cassandra said smiling and plunged the dagger into the woman's heart. A small smile passed over Susan's pale lips as blood trickled down her cheek. A single tear trickled down her cheek as her blue eyes focused on the stars above them

"Forgive me," Susan whispered as her eyes shut for the final time. Cassandra started laughing manically and rose up.

"She is dead!" The Witch exclaimed and cheers rose up from her army. Cassandra descended from the Stone Table gracefully and walked away from the body of the woman who had sacrificed herself for the sake of Narnia and its people.

Clarisa was the first to approach Susan's body once the Witch and the others that fought against them left. Susan's face was peaceful and Clarisa could make out a single tear streak that had traveled down the woman's face before she died. "No," Clarisa's voice cracked as tears slid down her cheeks. Elizabeth and Asley stood on either side of Clarisa and made sure she didn't collapse. A warm breeze passed over the gathered Narnians and they all looked up to see dryads coming forth from the trees behind them. Also many animals darted in the sky and around the ankle of the gathered Narnians.

"What's happening?" asked one young soldier, he had never seen the trees move before. Many of the Narnians looked in time to see the dryads untie the bounds, move the woman so she lay flat on her back, and her hands were placed onto her stomach. The dryads started singing a slow song and many of those present started to cry even though they could not understand the words. As the dryads continued singing, a golden haze settled over Susan's body, slowly it fell away revealing her true appearance to the Narnians. Her golden crown rest on her curled chocolate hair that flowed down on either side of her body; the stab wound on her heart somehow cleaned itself and her dress stayed a similar shape only it now had golden thread woven into the material and the blood from her wound vanished.

"Queen Susan the Gentle," Orios whispered and bowed to the Gentle Queen who had sacrificed herself for them. Slowly, as the news of her identity was spread, Narnians and Telemarines alike bowed to their fallen Queen. Clarisa stared at the ground before her as she thought on her beloved and his family in Cair Paravel.

_They will be devastated,_ She thought as more tears slid down her cheeks, but a new resolve flowed into them all. Queen Susan's death would not be in vain, they would make sure the witch Cassandra was brought to justice.

Clarisa watched the sun rise as the dryads picked Susan's body up and went a head of the army to return to Aslan's How. She turned her back on the table and as they all left the table cracked into two and a mighty roar sounded throughout Narnia.

**Cair Paravel**

The ice that had once encased the castle had shattered and the soldiers that Cassandra had placed around it fled in fear once they heard the mighty roar of the Great Lion. In the throne room, those who had been frozen completed the motions that had started 80 years ago. Caspian shot up out of his throne and Edmund also stood. "Susan!" Caspian's desperate voice echoed in the room but was covered by the din of those moving around. _I thought I had heard her voice,_ Caspian thought as Aslan faced the Kings and Queens before speaking.

"Queen Susan has returned to Narnia, she somehow figured a way to free us all." Aslan said his voice filled with pride for the Gentle Queen. Lucy's fingers released the arm rests of her throne.

"She was here with Clarisa, but she looked different Aslan." Lucy pointed out and the lion nodded.

"I sent Thomas and Clarisa to your world to find her; I made sure that they had amulets that would protect them from Cassandra." Aslan explained. "Now is not the time to discuss this though. The Narnians are in need of our help." Aslan said turning and speaking to those in the throne room. Peter rose from his throne and stood beside the lion, the other royals did the same.

"We must go to their aide then." Peter said and those in the room agreed with him. "I will take a third of the soldiers here. Edmund you take another group and Caspian can take the others. We will fight alongside them." Peter turned to Lucy. "You should go and help with the wounded." Lucy smiled grimly and nodded. Aslan turned to Caspian.

"I will go with Lucy and join Caspian's group once I have gotten her there safely." Aslan looked to Lucy and smiled when the young woman placed a hand on his mane.

"I'm sure Susan is safe." She said to her brothers and Caspian. "We'll find her before Cassandra does." Peter placed a hand on Caspian's shoulder before descending from the raised dais of the thrones and exited the room.

"Be careful, Cassandra's wickedness has not gone away in the 80 years that Narnia spent encased in snow. It seems she has become even crueler." Edmund said as he to left after Peter. Lucy smiled softly as she watched her two brothers leave and looked to Caspian, whom she considered a brother.

"We should probably go as well." said Lucy and Caspian smiled slightly before leaving as well. Aslan chuckled and the throaty tone echoed in the now empty room.

"Shall we?" inquired Aslan as he bent down so Lucy could climb onto his back. The young queen happily sat on the lions back and he whisked them towards the camp where the Narnian Army was, roaring mightily as he left the place of his confinement.

The second roar was heard in the camp outside Aslan's How. Elizabeth opened a slight crack in the tent flap to gaze outside and see what had made the noise. "That's the second time that's happened today; do you think Aslan is free?" She inquired looking to the others gathered in the largest tent they had been given. The other shrugged in response. Elizabeth moved away from the entrance and sat beside Asley on one of the cots. Ben sat at Rebecca's feet on the other side of the room and James sat on the cot beside them. Shawn and Elliot sat in two of the chairs that were beside the cluttered table.

"It's possible, it would make sense." said Rebecca. Ben looked up at the brunette and raised an eyebrow. "If you pay attention to Thomas' stories you would agree." Elliot stood up from his seat and walked over to the tent flap. Outside all the Narnians rushed about getting ready for the battle that would come the next morning.

"I feel useless." said Elliot. "Susan was our friend and we shouldn't just be sitting here." Elliot's hands clenched at his sides.

"Your right, we should be helping." Elizabeth said rising up from the cot. "I don't care if Orios says we can't fight because we could 'die'….Susan gave up her life to protect us!" Elizabeth looked to the ground and her blond curls fell down into her face as she clenched her fists at her sides. "I will not stand by and be on the edge where its 'safe.' I always made fun of Susan, but being here showed me how kind she really was and how she cares for the people here in Narnia even though they didn't know who she was." Elizabeth looked up and saw the same emotions she held in her heart on the faces of her companions. Rebecca bounced up from her seat and grabbed Elizabeth's arm.

"Well, how about we go give our mate Orios a piece of our minds." Rebecca said happily and the other nodded in agreement.

Orios stood at the main tent in the camp and watched Narnians rush by carrying various things. Clarisa came up and stood beside him.

"This is the battle plan?" She inquired looking down at the map in front of the centaur and Theomis who nodded in greeting to her.

"Yes," Theomis stood and walked over so he could stand right beside Clarisa. "We have decided to put the archers up here." He pointed to the map where the small line of a cliff was spotted. Clarisa leaned over the map and the tip of her braid brushed the maps surface. Orios glanced at Theomis and the older Telemarine man nodded towards him.

"Lady Clarisa, We sent a messenger to Cair Paravel to see if the other Kings and Queens are free from their ice prison." Orios said softly to the woman. Clarisa's head shot up and she looked at both centaur and man.

"Well, of course they are who else do you think roars like that?" inquired Clarisa as she smiled lightly. "You told the man not to say a word of Queen Susan's death correct?" Orios nodded.

"As much I hated to do it, I did. I know that it would not help, but I wish to tell them properly and in person. The dryads and women are arranging flowers to accompany her in the casket and I believe they are also hunting down a pure white sheet to cover her as she travels to Cair Paravel." Clarisa nodded. Lisata and Lin had already told her earlier. Orios cleared his throat in warning as the group of English students approached them.

"We want to help fight against the Witch." Elizabeth said her tone firm and not one that you could argue with, even if you were a centaur. Clarisa started to speak but Elizabeth cut her off. "Don't even try to sway us away from this decision. Susan Pevensie was your queen, but she was our friend and we aren't going to just stand by while the woman who murdered her tries to destroy this land!" Elizabeth said passionately and Clarisa could see this passion in the rest of the students' eyes and the way they held their bodies.

"Alright then," Orios said. "I will allow you to help, but you must listen to what Lady Clarisa, Lord Theomis, or I tell you. I will not let anymore of you die." Orios said and they all nodded.

"Thank you." Asley said softly. "I would rather help with healing the wounded so I will stay here." Clarisa smiled at them.

"Thank you." Clarisa said. "Narnia needs all the help it can get and you are much welcomed. I am….sure her majesty Queen Susan would be happy to hear you are protecting her good name." The college students bowed slightly to Clarisa before they followed the women who were organizing Queen Susan's casket and aiding them in preparing their friend. Clarisa smiled sadly as she watched them go towards the How where Susan's body was at. "They have quite a bit of courage and they have faith in Narnia, let us pray that faith is rewarded and we receive help from Cair Paravel."

**En Route to Cair Paravel**

The young Telemarine soldier stealthily emerged from the underground tunnel system and continued on towards Cair Paravel. He watched the leaves blow lazily in the wind as a dryad formed a few feet ahead of him. "Hello," He called in greeting. The dryad wafted lazily towards him and smiled.

"Good day," The dryad said her voice like rain falling from the sky. "You are off to Cair Paravel?" The young soldier nodded. "I just saw many people leave from there. They went in three different directions. Aslan himself ran right by me!" She said happily. The young man stopped his horse.

"They all left?" he inquired and the dryad nodded.

"Yes they were all headed towards Aslan's How, they should arrive tomorrow morning." She said as a branch snapped behind them.

"You should go!" the young man exclaimed, he didn't want the gentle creature to get hurt. "Go to the camp! Tell Orios what has happened!" The dryad nodded and floated quickly towards the tree tops and he watched her pass through the other trees quickly. The young man unsheathed his sword and waited for whatever was coming through the forest.

"Well well, look at what we've got here, a young Telemarine all on his own." A dwarf cackled as he emerged from the trees right in front of the soldier. A minotaur came up behind him and a wolf came up on his right and a panther came up on the last way the soldier could have escaped.

_Oh dear Aslan, help me!_ The young man thought as he prepared to defend his life.

**Cassandra's Camp**

After the ritual at the Stone Table last night, Cassandra had her troops move out into a camp that was closer to the Narnian Camp at Aslan's How. Cassandra paced around in her tent, a second roar had echoed across Narnia awhile ago and she wondered how it had done so. _Aslan is still frozen….I hope_, Cassandra thought and for the first time in over 80 years the feeling of fear flashed in her mind. "Those men I sent should be back already!" She hissed as she left her tent in a fury. The soldier who were preparing for battle bowed to her as she passed by them but she ignored them all, she needed to know is Aslan was frozen or not. Clutching her staff in one hand, Cassandra finally spotted the group she was looking for.

"Your majesty," The dwarf said bowing low. She looked past him and saw that they had brought a Telemarine soldier back with them, the young man was glaring at her but he was gagged so he could not speak.

"Let him speak," Cassandra demanded and the dwarf hurried to respond to his mistress' command. "You! Why were you heading for Cair Paravel?" Cassandra demanded and the young man glared at her.

"_You_ will _never_ know!" He spat at her feet but he did not get to relish this as Cassandra froze him in a millisecond.

"We fight them in the morning, they will all perish!" Cassandra said and she wallked back laughing the entire way.

A/N- Okay so its been a month since I last updated (I finished a little after midnight so its only a month ^^)…..sorry guys but life kind of got in the way, that and college. Well, thank you to all who reviewed! I was very happy to hear your thoughts! I guess me having a sprained ankle was good for you since it made me get off my lazy butt and type up a new chapter, it also gave me time to think about the story since I am mostly not leaving my room if I can help it :D anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! And also I hope none of you are too mad at me :( I swear I do regret killing Susan but it kinda….well, I can't explain since it would give it away :) well, REVIEW! I would love to hear what you think!

~LadyRin98790

Written- 10/13/10


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. This story line is of my imagination and nothing else . if I did own it…Susan would have ended up with Caspian. I have internet in my room again :D Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed, added this to your favorites, or alert. It's much appreciated!

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Time or place change**

Chapter 6- The Battle

**Aslan's How**

Clarisa emerged from the How after helping the women prepare Susan's body for travel back to Cair Paravel once Cassandra was gone. _Edmund…_ Clarisa thought on her love as she gazed up at the stars, he always used to whisper the names of the constellations into her ear when they would stand on the balcony facing the eastern sea at Cair Paravel. Clarisa nodded towards the faun that had stopped and bowed to her before continuing towards her quiet spot a little ways away from the camp. Dawn would be approaching in a few hours and they would leave the older Narnians and children at the camp before heading off to the battle against the Witch. The Trees that surrounded the camp swayed slowly in the light breeze and Clarisa could swear she heard weeping from them; they were mourning the Gentle Queen. Passing by several more Trees, Clarisa came upon a small clearing that moonlight was pouring into. "All of Narnia mourns your death tonight Susan and they will continue for a long time." Clarisa spoke into the passing wind and a whisper of a voice passed by her.

_Protect them Clarisa for I can no longer. You must be strong! _Clarisa jumped as the voice had startled her.

"Susan!" Clarisa looked wildly around the clearing to see where the voice had come from. She spotted a golden haze hovering by a tree on the opposite side and dropped to the ground. "You can't return to your body…" The golden haze flickered for a second and rearranged itself to form a corporeal image of the Gentle Queen.

_The energy that would have brought me back, I used to free Aslan and my family. They will come to your aide when the battle reaches its most desperate moment._ The mere image of Susan spoke her lips barely moving. _I do not have much energy left, but I wanted to thank you Clarisa. You have taken good care of the Narnians and you will make a great queen._ Susan's image smiled before she faded into the darkness and Clarisa buried her face into her hands.

"I let you die, how can you thank me for that?" Clarisa sobbed into her hands as the moon shone its healing light over all of Narnia.

The Narnians that were traveling towards the How with High King Peter had stopped for the night so they would be well rested for the battle the next morning. Peter slipped out into the night from his tent to go somewhere quiet to think. A dryad had just come into the camp to inform them of a messenger that had been on their way to Cair Paravel with a message from Orios. The army at Aslan's How would confront Cassandra's army at mid sun the next day. The hand Peter had on Rhindon's hilt tightened when he thought of his sister Susan being somewhere in Narnia and possibly in danger. _Susan can take care of herself_, Peter thought, though he couldn't shrug off the nagging feeling that something had happened to her.

"Your majesty!" Trumpkin came running up to the High King before skidding to a halt. "Some of Orios men are here." Peter nodded and walked quickly off in the direction of which Trumpkin had come. A few centaurs were mixed among Telemarine men on horses and fauns; they all bowed to Peter when he approached them.

"What news does Orios send?" inquired Peter hoping to here of his sister. A faun stepped forward.

"Orios has sent us to scout the area and we just happened to meet your soldiers here along the way, your majesty. We are currently traveling to the battle field for tomorrow." The faun said solemnly and the group of soldiers all looked to each other as though they were keeping silent of something that had happened. Trumpkin came up from behind Peter and stood to his full height and spoke to the soldiers.

"Well, then you should probably get back to your camp then. They will think Cassandra has gotten to you." Trumpkin said and the faun nodded.

"Would you like us to take any message to Orios your majesty?" inquired a fair- skinned centaur and Peter thought for a moment.

"Tell him that help will come when you are in the most need of it." said Peter before he bowed his head slightly to the soldiers before leaving to retire for the night. Trumpkin waited until Peter was out of earshot before asking the group one last question before they departed.

"What of Queen Susan? Have any of you seen her?" Trumpkin's question went unanswered as the soldiers had to leave hastily before they could respond.

**Aslan's How**

Asley surveyed the quiet surrounding of the camp, the last of the soldiers who would fight had left an hour ago and it left the camp very quiet since everyone left was inside the How. Lisata came up behind the young woman and pulled on her hand to gain her attention. "Oh hello Lisata," Asley said kneeling down so she could talk to the young girl face to face.

"Why did she die?" inquired Lisata and Asley tried very hard not to cry at the young girl's innocence. Lisata and Lin had already lost their parents and they had become very attached to Susan in the three weeks that they had been in Narnia.

"She died to protect us Lisata. She wanted to save us all…" Asley's voice faded now as tears ran down Lisata's cheeks. "Queen Susan died to protect us and all that Narnia stands for; she did it to free us from Cassandra's evil rule." Asley finished speaking and pulled the girl close to her in a hug. They both let out the tears that never seemed to stop since the sacrifice the Gentle Queen had made. "Come on; let's go inside where it's warm." The two rose and went into the depths of the How.

Lucy gripped Aslan's mane as the How came into view. It had changed since the last time she had visited it. More trees surrounded the clearing around the entrance and she could make out empty tents lined up outside it. "Aslan, they've already left the camp." Lucy said this once Aslan stopped right outside the boundaries of the camp.

"Yes, but I am sure there are still other here in the camp, though, they probably retreated to the How's depths." Aslan spoke softly and Lucy nodded. She slipped gracefully off his back and started to walk towards the entrance before turning around to watch the lion disappear into the night.

"Be careful," Lucy whispered before continuing up the long path. She hugged her cloak close to her body as she proceeded forward, a few dryads were floating lazily above her and she smiled at them. They all came from their positions in the sky and floated around her.

"Welcome Queen Lucy," said one female dryad as she sang with the others and they guided her around the mass chaos of the tents to finally reach the entrance of the How. A female with short brown hair stood on one side while the other was guarded by a blond haired young lady. The bland woman seemed to be saying something to the brunette but Lucy could not make out their conversation yet.

"I wish they would have let us go…" The blond pouted and the brunette girl rolled her eyes before speaking.

"We are needed here; they need people to protect those who stayed behind." The girl said happily, she understood her position and what it meant.

"Okay, I guess you're right Rebecca." The blond girl sighed moving her hand away from her thin sword hilt; Lucy could tell in the partial light that it was an Archenland style sword.

"Aw cheer up Elizabeth, James will be fine." Rebecca said going over and patting Elizabeth on the shoulder. A glossy wooden bow rested in the quiver on her back. "Hey, do you think they'll believe us when we say why we missed class?" Elizabeth turned her green eyes to Rebecca and raised a slender blond eyebrow. Lucy had stopped a few feet away from them once she heard the first woman's name; they were names that were more common to the world of her birth.

"Thomas told us that no time passes in our world while we're here." Elizabeth said shrugging Rebecca's hand off her shoulder. "Anyway, I think we should worry about what we tell them about…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off as she looked over at where Lucy was standing. She withdrew her sword, pointing it the general direction of Lucy; Rebecca notched an arrow and pointed it in the direction of the Queen as well.

"Who are you? Move into the light!" Rebecca demanded and Lucy stepped forward gracefully and they both lowered their weapons. "Queen Lucy…" Rebecca and Elizabeth looked to each other before they both bowed to her after sheathing their weapons.

"Forgive us!" They exclaimed together and Lucy chuckled softly.

"It is not your fault that I choose to not stand in the light." Lucy said kindness radiating from her body. Elizabeth looked at the youngest of the Kings and Queens of Old and saw how Lucy Pevensie truly earned the title of being valiant. "Are you two from my world?" The Queen asked and they both looked to each other.

"Yes, we arrived with Clarisa three weeks ago. We visited Cair Paravel before coming here…" Elizabeth stopped talking to look at Rebecca for guidance. The brunette shook her head and Elizabeth clenched her fists at her sides.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy inquired softly and both women turned to her and shook their head in unison; however, Lucy could see a deep sadness reflected from the depths of their souls "Someone died as Aslan did when he sacrificed himself for my brother. Take me to where this person is, I wish to thank them." Elizabeth sighed and Rebecca looked up to the sky as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Alright, your majesty, follow us then." Elizabeth said solemnly as they headed into the How.

Lucy examined the How as they passed through the winding maze towards the back room where she had awaited her siblings' arrival after the raid on Miraz's castle. _The Stone Table is back here,_ Lucy thought as they passed by the wall carvings. Lucy stopped at the one of Susan and Caspian kissing. _Oh Susan, how I wish I knew where you were,_ Lucy thought to herself before catching up to Rebecca and Elizabeth further up the hallway since they had stopped so she could look around. After a few more minutes, they passed by many women of the Narnian Army. A song drifted into the hall and it made Lucy's heart sink to the pit of her stomach and sadness over whelmed her.

_Oceans apart, day after day__  
__And I slowly go insane__  
__I hear your voice on the line__  
__But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never__  
__But how can we say forever_

Rebecca and Elizabeth stopped at the entrance into the large chamber and moved to either side to allow Lucy into the room. The strong aroma of many different kinds of flowers wafted into the tunnel and Lucy wondered why she hadn't noticed it before now.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do__  
__I will be right here waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times__  
__That I thought would last somehow__  
__I hear the laughter, I taste the tears__  
__But I can't get near you now_

Lucy looked above the mass of flowers to see dryads floating above and singing. Tears were streaming down their faces as they gazed upon the body in the casket that rested in the middle of all the flowers. Lucy looked to it and saw that two women stood at one head, Lucy assumed this was where the woman's head was, and a sheet as white at the snow that had covered Narnia hid the woman in the casket from her curious eyes.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do__  
__I will be right here waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive__  
__This romance__  
__But in the end if I'm with you__  
__I'll take the chance_

Lucy approached the two women by walking along the clear path to the side of the casket. It sat right in front of the stone craving of Aslan and was horizontal with the room. Lucy stood back as the two women pulled the white sheet back and folded it at the end of the casket and she slowly approached to gaze upon the face of their savior.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do__  
__I will be right here waiting for you__  
__Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks__  
__I will be right here waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

Lucy gazed down at the peaceful face of her older sister Susan. She felt her knees give out as she fell to the ground with sobs racking her body. Small arms enclosed Lucy as Lisata had rushed to the young Queen's side the minute she fell to the ground. "Susan!" Lucy exclaimed towards the stone ceiling her voice filled with agony. The dryads had finished singing and they now descended upon Queen Lucy and swirled around her, protecting her from the gazes of the Narnians that were still here. Rebecca looked to Elizabeth and saw her friend was also crying.

"You know, I feel like Susan is still here, supporting us from the great beyond." Rebecca smiled sadly at Elizabeth. They both looked up to see a golden haze fade away beside Queen Lucy once the dryads moved out of the chamber to fly in the dark night.

Aslan traveled quickly towards the location that the dryads had told him Caspian had stopped at. Looking ahead into a small clearing, Aslan saw a golden haze floating near the tree tops. _Now that is something I have never seen in Narnia,_ the great lion thought as he stopped to gaze upon it. The golden mist floated down towards the lion and reformed into the image of Queen Susan the Gentle.

_Aslan I'm glad to see you are free once more,_ Susan spoke her voice coming from all around the lion.

"Susan, my daughter, how did you end up this way?" asked the lion a tear falling from his one eye and down into his great mane.

_I wanted to save you all,_ Susan's mist form smiled sadly. _I hardly have any energy left, but I can appear this way for a few minutes. Would you do me a favor Aslan?_ The lion nodded solemnly. _Tell my family that I love them and I am sorry. _Susan looked to the ground before speaking again. _And tell Caspian….Tell him I love him always…_ Susan's voice became fainter as she faded from view. _Thank you for letting me return Aslan._ The golden mist faded completely and Susan was gone.

_My dear child, what you have done with never be forgotten._ Aslan looked to the heavens and let forth a roar so filled with sadness that a small drizzle started falling from the heavens.

Caspian shot up in his cot as he heard Aslan's roar. _That sounds close, _He thought as he heard the soft tapping of rain falling on the land. Caspian laid back down as his thought drifted to the woman of his heart. _Susan…_ He could still remember the feel of her soft lips on his. He wanted to hold her close to him again as he had right before she left for the final time. Caspian pulled a small velvet box out of his trouser pocket and opened it to reveal an antique ring in it. It was a simple design, it was made to look like a leaves that were connected together. Diamonds were embedded into the shapes and the ring shone even in the darkness of the tent. It had been Caspian's mothers and he had, by mere chance, found it before they moved to Cair Paravel. _One day I shall place this on her hand, _Caspian thought. Lucy had once found him gazing at the ring and had run off with it to show Peter. Caspian remembered _that_ quite well. It has surprised him when Peter didn't any explanation from him; the High King had only told him to take care of her. Caspian had been relieved and Lucy had practically bounced around Cair Paravel for several hours until Clarisa had convinced her to calm down. Caspian slipped the box back into his pocket and stood up from his cot, the sound thuds of a lion's paws were coming towards his tent which meant Aslan had finally arrived. _May this end without the loss of too many lives, _Caspian thought as he went outside to greet the lion.

The next day came quickly as the Narnians set up to face the Witch and her army. The wide sweeping landscape that the first battle with the witch had commenced had not changed much. Only a few more trees dotted the otherwise barren field. Many structures of rocks formed small hills here and there and the archers were lined up with Clarisa leading them on the highest cliff. Theomis and Orios stood at the head of the army as they all waited for the Witch to appear. Tension oozed off all the soldiers as did determination. Many of those gathered at either witnessed Queen Susan's death or had seen her body brought back to the How. A fire had been lit underneath them and not even the Witch Cassandra could extinguish it.

"They are coming!" A griffin landed right beside Theomis and turned to face where the Witch's army would appear.

"How many?" inquired Orios. The griffin looked up at the calm centaur and spoke.

"A thousand maybe more," The griffin said simply and they watched as the first of the Witch's minions appeared above the hill that had kept the approaching army from their view. A chariot pulled by two polar bears appeared and Cassandra came into view. Her pale blond hair was braided down her back and she held her staff in her left hand. A sword was strapped at her waist and she wore a long white skirt with a sky blue long sleeved shirt underneath a chainmail skirt with sleeves that came down to her elbows. She wore a white leather corset that protected her chest from minor damage. She pulled on the reigns to stop the bears and they came to a halt. Up on the cliff Clarisa nodded to Sarina who stood beside her, they had decided to utilize the method that that had been used in the first battle with the Witch only with more phoenix arrows. Sarina and five other female centaurs notched their arrows and let them fly; griffins also took off to drop rocks onto the opposing army. The phoenixes burst forth from the arrows and dived for the ground before the Witch's army. Many of her soldiers backed up but just like the first time, one hit of her staff was enough to extinguish the flames.

"Get ready!" Theomis exclaimed loud enough for the Narnian army to hear behind him. Cassandra smiled evilly at the army that faced her, they were pitiful in her eyes. Orios unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the sky.

"For Narnia!" He exclaimed and the entire army screamed in unison.

"And for Queen Susan!" They exclaimed as they rushed forward. Orios and Theomis formed a point and the army created the tip of an arrow as they charged at the Witch's forces. Cassandra stayed back and surveyed her army when they clashed against the Narnians.

"Move forward!" Cassandra pointed her ice staff towards the fighting armies and the rest of her forces moved forward to join the fray.

"Fire at will!" Clarisa ordered the archers as she ran to join the fight and try to help defeat Cassandra. _So far we are holding them back, but for how much longer can we hold out?_ Clarisa thought frantically as she raced to her horse and scanned the chaos below her trying to find Elliot and the others. She finally saw them fighting side by side with a few other Narnians and she took off on the horse to join the battle.

Lucy gazed out from the ledge of Aslan's How and could hear the distant sounds of the battle. Asley approached the young queen and cleared her throat. Lucy turned to face the woman and nodded to her. "We are departing now?" inquired Lucy and Asley nodded.

"Yes, we are only about ten minutes away from the battle, but we can only get there through the underground tunnels so we will be traveling by horse." explained Asley as she walked slightly behind the queen.

"I see, we should hurry, they will need our help."

Clarisa swung her sword and took down the millionth enemy soldier that had tried to take her out from behind. "Damn it! I'm not getting any closer!" Clarisa growled as she spotted Cassandra about 30 feet away from her current position. The witch had hardly broken a sweat and not a single spot of blood had landed on her, though, this wasn't surprising as she froze many of her opponents before they even had a chance. The clang of metal meeting metal filled the late morning air. _We need help!_ Clarisa's body buzzed with adrenaline as she kept pushing back her enemies. Elliot appeared beside her and stopped a wolf from harming her.

"We need to get rid of that staff!" He told her while he was close enough to her so that she could hear. Clarisa nodded as she took down a dwarf that tried to attack her.

"If we can get close enough," Clarisa exclaimed over the clashing of blades and Elliot nodded to her. James and Ben came up to them as well and Clarisa was glad for their presence. She was fighting with them and planning at the same time when a deep ebony panther fell at her side, a red fletched arrow sticking out from its heart. Clarisa stared at the arrow in shock before a cry from James alerted her to another enemy coming at her. _How did that happen? Susan is dead…_ Clarisa thought but then she remembered the corporal image of Susan that had come to her the night of the Gentle Queens death. "Thanks Susan," Clarisa whispered under her breath and she heard a small tinkling laugh in the wind.

"NO!" Clarisa heard the blood curdling cry of Sarina and she turned in time to see Orios be frozen by Cassandra. Elliot, James, and Ben all rushed forward to distract Cassandra long enough for Clarisa to break her staff.

_How can they be so strong?_ Cassandra thought as she strained to hold her own against the three men who had charged at her after Orios had been frozen. The one man looked much like Caspian and this angered Cassandra since it reminded her that he would never love her. "DIE!" She screamed and stabbed her staff at him, but he dodged at the last minute and a sword came crashing down her staff causing it to break into two. Cassandra turned her burned gaze onto the wielder of the sword and was greeted by Clarisa's smiling face.

"You will lose this battle because you took away a precious friend of this entire army." Clarisa hissed and she smacked the broken staff away from Cassandra's limp grasp, the arrogant woman had not expected someone to get close enough to her to break her staff.

"She was a traitor." Cassandra said smiling her tone arrogant as she was trying to provoke them. A circle of Narnians had formed around her and they all shot glaring daggers at the evil woman.

"No, she was our hope!" exclaimed Clarisa and she brought her sword down in a sweeping motion but Cassandra evaded it easily. The fighting resumes around her as Cassandra's henchmen try to protect their mistress.

"Well, then I suppose your hope is gone!" Cassandra exclaimed happily as she parries another of Clarisa strikes.

"No, you only gave us more reason to fight!" Clarisa yelled as she once more tried to disarm her opponent. Cassandra laughed manically as she defended against Clarisa. All around them the witch's army was finally gaining the upper hand against the Narnians. Theomis watched as the battle that had been going in their favor turned against them. The archers who had been on top of the cliff had descended onto the main battle field. They were all fighting bravely but the sheer numbers of the Witch's army were overwhelming them.

"You don't even have the proper man power to defeat me!" Cassandra said laughing as she finally got the upper hand on Clarisa and she shoved her to the ground. Cassandra stood triumphantly above her, but her skin turned even paler than it already was when the roar of the great lion echoed over the clashing of the blades. Cassandra whipped around and saw that on the three open side of the battle field; soldiers came pouring in to aid the struggling Narnians. High King Peter stood on one ledge, his right hand resting on Rhindon's hilt; King Edmund stood on the plain from which the Witch had come and he could not see that Cassandra had almost killed Clarisa. Aslan stared down at her from beside King Caspian and all three Kings, plus lion, descended quickly down their slopes. Clarisa took this opportunity to reengage Cassandra in combat and she kept the upper hand when Edmund reached her side, Peter and Caspian took a few more minutes to reach the Witch though it considerably easy since Cassandra was the only too have not given up yet.

"Are you alright?" was the first question from Edmund mouth once Clarisa was free from battling Cassandra as Peter had taken over for her.

"Yes, I'm very happy to see you." Clarisa said smiling despite the heavy weight on her heart when she thought of the news she would have to give them once Cassandra was defeated. Edmund nodded and Lucy appeared beside them.

"Lucy, I thought you were at the How…" Edmund's sentence trailed off when the group from England appeared right behind the young Queen. He has recognized James and Ben from Hendon House. "How are you all here?" Edmund's question was drowned out by the cheers of all the Narnians once Peter had disarmed the Witch. Cassandra lay in a heap on the ground and Clarisa felt pity for her. Aslan padded forward and a hush fell over the all those on the battlefield.

"Peter, lower your blade." The great lion said to the High King and he obliged immediately. Cassandra turned her hate filled blue eyes to the lion and he gazed upon her with pity. "Your life is not a fortunate one Cassandra, you were cursed from your birth to never fit into any society and that was the legacy your mother, Jadis, left you." Aslan's voice carried over the entire field as he spoke to the Witch who had tried to destroy Narnia.

"So since I am so like my mother, will you kill me too?" Cassandra hissed her face became contorted with rage and any beauty that was once there disappeared in an instant.

"No Cassandra, I will banish you from Narnia for eternity. Someone like you must live in solitude with their actions." With these words Aslan blew his healing breath over the defeated woman and she faded from view. The Narnians immediately started cheering for they were free once more.

After all of the soldiers had been unfrozen or healed, the Kings and Queens of Old returned to Cair Paravel to await the return of Orios and his men. The centaur watch calmly as the camp in front of Aslan's How was torn down and packed away. Many of the Narnians were already ready to go but there was one person missing from their group.

"They are bringing her body out now." Theomis told the centaur once he had made his way through the crowd. A split formed down the ranks and the dryads came forth followed by the casket that held Queen Susan the Gentle's body.

"Now it is time for us to leave and for our Kings and Queens to learn of her great sacrifice." Orios watched as the casket passed by each Narnian and Telemarine; they all bowed low to the Queen as she passed because without her sacrifice, they would have lost the battle against Cassandra.

"May Aslan forgive us all," Theomis mumbled as they walked ahead of the casket through the forest to return the Queen to her rightful home.

A/N- almost 5,000 words O.o though I suppose this authors note might push it over the edge. Well, hopefully the battle wasn't too bad, I don't usually write battle scenes and this is really my first major one ^^ anywho THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I believe I have responded to each and everyone that I could but if you don't leave a signed review I can't soooo I'm still glad to hear that you like the story! Well peeps, I have figured out how many chapters are going to be left and the next one will be the last! I kind of realized earlier today that will make 7 chapters and there were 7 books ^^ kind of funny right? Well, maybe not funny….just ironic. Ah the song in this chapter is_ Right Here Waiting_ by; Richard Marx. I felt that it fit very well in that part of the story. Well, I will sign off here for now! Hope you all have a great weekend! Oh and REVIEW! Oh and if you wish to see the engagement ring for Susan, here is a link .com/#/d30rx5b

~LadyRin98790

Written- 10/15/10


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. This story line is of my imagination and nothing else . if I did own it…Susan would have ended up with Caspian. I have internet in my room again :D Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed, added this to your favorites, or alert. It's much appreciated!

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Time or place change**

Chapter 7- Return of the Lost Queen

**Cair Paravel**

Activity flourished in the castle once more as the occupants prepared for the return of Orios and his army. Lucy wandered around the palace gardens by herself as she thought of how to tell her brothers of Susan's fate; though, up until now every time she tried to say something, they were busy with something or another. _Though what can I expect? We have been frozen for 80 years and many of the Narnians need our help,_ Lucy thought this over as she spotted Clarisa walking out of the a room and Edmund following her. Lucy watched them as they stopped by the balcony and watched the mid morning sun rise in the sky. _Alright that's my cue to leave,_ Lucy thought chuckling to herself. She passed by many servants who all stopped and bowed to her, she spent a few seconds talking to some of them, but eventually made her way into the throne room. The room was strangely empty; though, Lucy could understand why many of Cair Paravel's residents would not want to spend much time here when they were finally free. Glancing quickly at the four thrones that stood out the most, Lucy went straight to the throne that her sister Susan should have occupied. _Oh Susan…_ The images of Susan's pale white face stuck out in her memory from when she saw her body just a few nights before. A side door opened and Lucy turned to see who had entered. Aslan, closely followed by Peter, Caspian, Edmund, and Clarisa all looked to Lucy and Peter motioned her forward. Lucy walked towards them slowly, took her older brothers hand, and flashed a smile up at him as they left the throne room to wait for Orios outside.

The steps leading to the main door of Cair Paravel where broken into three main sections so that three separate landing were formed. The royals stood on the steps right behind the landing Aslan stood upon and they waited calmly for the Narnian Army to appear. Lucy and Clarisa stood to Aslan's left while Peter, Caspian, and Edmund stood to his right. All along the road that leads to the castle, all of the people of Narnia were lined up. Many of them cheering and some were even crying tears of joy, some of the small children ran quickly across the road so they could stand with the other kids.

Clarisa watched this quietly and she kept looking out the corner off her eye to see if Lucy was alright. Rebecca and Elizabeth had gotten a message to her about what happened the night before the battle, but unfortunately, Clarisa had been unable to talk to the royals about their sister. _Here they come, _ Clarisa thought as she spotted Orios trotting beside Theomis, her friends from England were slightly behind the two generals and they were flanking the sides of a casket that was covered by a snow white sheet, the casket was supported by six men who were of all mythical status and one a Telemarine. Dryads flew above the casket and a song reached their ears.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams _

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

Aslan watched the procession and noticed that many of those alongside the road seemed confused as to who had died, Peter kept his face clear of any confusion, but the way in which they treated the casket was very special.

_Only a few soldiers died, which was miraculous, so who is this person that they are treating with such respect?_ Peter asked himself and he recalled hearing that an innocent woman had been sacrificed by the Witch the night before the battle. Peter noticed that Clarisa had moved closer to Lucy and was holding her hand tightly.

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_'Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry _

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall._

Caspian watched as the procession got closer to them and yet they still did not know who the mysterious person in the casket was. Suddenly, a warm breeze passed over Caspian and heard three words on the wind.

_I love you_…. The wind faded as the casket drew nearer to them and the Kings and Queens proceeded to walk down the stairs where the procession had stopped at the first landing. Orios had his sword held vertically and bowed his head as they walked by. Theomis had sunk to one knee and the group from England was kneeling to the right side of the casket. The six men who had carried it here had backed away to wait at the bottom of the steps and the dryads finished their song as two women approached the casket.

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_'Want you in my life._

The two women bowed from the waist and Aslan nodded his head towards them. The casket had been laid horizontally and they could see it was made of a crystal like substance and just beneath the sheets edge, they could see that the women of Narnia had filled the casket to the brim with flowers so the body was surrounded. The two women carefully removed the sheet, folded it at the end of the casket and backed away. The casket had no lid and its edges went just high enough that whoever wished to see the person in it had to come right up to its edge. Aslan approached the casket first and looked to see Queen Susan resting peacefully in it. She was beautiful, even in death. Tears fell from the lion's amber eyes, he moved aside so that her siblings could come forward.

Both Peter and Edmund watched Aslan go forward and they did not miss the tears that fell from his eyes. Lucy came up to stand between her two brothers and together they approached the casket to gaze upon its occupant.

"Susan…" Peter whispered as he looked upon the peaceful face of his beloved younger sister. The voice of logic and reason in their family was forever silenced. Caspian had come forward as well and his tanned skin greatly showed how visibly pale he became upon seeing his love and knowing that she had sacrificed herself for them all.

"Why…" Caspian asked though his voice was so low that it was only meant as a question phrased at him. Clarisa came up to the side and gazed down at the now familiar sight, she bowed her head and looked to Aslan.

"Forgive us Aslan." Clarisa's voice shook as she stood before the great lion. All of Narnia seemed to hold its breath as they awaited Aslan's next words.

"It is not your fault Daughter of Eve," Aslan paused as Orios had stepped forward with Theomis. "You wish to explain?" He asked them and both nodded.

"The Witch had come to our camp and demanded a traitor that was nonexistent. She gave us one day to show up at the stone table with the traitor." Orios paused and looked to the Kings and Queens. "Forgive us your majesties, but Aslan's magic was still protecting Queen Susan from all but the group she had come with." At this point Orios waved a hand towards the group of college students. They had risen but kept their eyes to the ground. "We did not know that Sylvia was Queen Susan and her friends did not know her plan." Elizabeth, who had been watching the dryads float about in the air, looked to the royals at this point in the story.

"Susan did not share her plan with you?" Lucy asked Elizabeth and the blond nodded.

"She knew we would have stopped her from doing it," said Elizabeth. "We were there when it occurred but we arrived after she had already reached the Stone Table and…" The young woman's voice trailed off as the Kings and Queens looked upon the Gentle Queen's still body.

"As Aslan said, it is not your fault." Peter stepped forward and placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Even if you had found out before hand, there would have been nothing you could do to change her mind." Caspian kept his eyes on Susan and the box in his pocket seemed to grow heavier with each passing second.

_My love…_ Caspian thought as he placed one of his hands on her pale cheek. A single tear slid down Aslan's cheek as he thought of the pain Susan must have gone through as she tried to bear the weight of saving Narnia on her own. _You saved all of Narnia…and you did it all on your own, even I do not think I am that strong._ Caspian felt a small hand press against his arm and looked down to see Lisata beside him, her small tear stained face looking up at him. He bent down to speak with her and said, "Hello little one," Lisata offered him a small smile and she held out a sealed envelope to him.

"Queen Susan asked me to give this to you." She said and Caspian reached for the letter as he tried to keep his hand steady so that no one would see how it shook.

"Thank you," The young king said, the girl curtsied before dashing off to take up a position beside a red head with delicate curls that fell past her waist. The woman smiled as Lisata hid her face in her skirts. Caspian turned his attention away from the scene and opened the letter from his beloved Susan.

_Caspian, my love…_

_If you are by chance reading this and I am not beside you…it means that I am dead and that you and my family are free once more. Please do not despair my love, no one knew of my plan and I know my brother shall be upset with me, but I had to do something to save this precious land! I know that my siblings thought I no longer loved Narnia and all those in it, but I mislead them. I am ashamed to admit it, but the pain of knowing I would never see you again made me shut off my heart to those that love me. I regretted it for the time I had to live without them and thinking they were gone from my life for eternity. Please, do not blame yourself for what I have done; I know that if any of you had been with me…I knew I would have been stopped for you all know me better than anyone in this world. My companions are unaware of what I plan; they know the stories of this land as well as the storyteller Thomas Nalsa. I know he and Clarisa were sent to my world to find help, but they believed that they failed until I revealed to them who I was…I know that Clarisa will blame herself, but I know that Ed will be there for her. Perhaps they will finally marry as I have heard talk of amongst the Narnians. I fear that my time to write this is running out, even now they are still trying to find the traitor; however, I know there is no one who has betrayed this wonderful land. Caspian, know that I have and will always love you. If things had been different…I believe that we would have grown old together. Send my love on to my family._

_Yours always,_

_Queen Susan the Gentle_

Aslan padded up to stand beside Caspian and the young man held the letter in his hand tightly wishing that it were all better. He looked to the lion and nodded slightly. Aslan did not appear worried for he knew that somehow, everything would work out. The rays of the sun peaked out from the clouds that had covered it, Aslan looked up towards it and was reminded of Queen Susan's smile that had brought light to many a life. "To the Radiant Southern Sun…." The crowd held its breath as they waited for Aslan to finish the words that many of them knew by heart. "I give you Queen Susan the Gentle." Aslan raised his mighty head towards the sky and let out a ferocious roar that cleared the heavens of any clouds that dared linger on this day.

The casket of Queen Susan had been surrounded by flowers and other things that the Narnians had placed around their Queen's body. Caspian descended the stairs that would take him to the still body of his love. The full moon shone its gentle light upon the land and made his Queen's pale skin glow gently and he could almost pretend that she was still alive. The young man stood beside her body silently as he contemplated what he wished to say to her before he said goodbye for good as her body would be buried the next morning.

"Oh Susan…how I wish I could see you open your eyes once more…" Caspian said softly as he clutched a small velvet box in his hand. "How I miss you my love," Caspian took his loving gaze off the woman of his dreams and looked at the box he held. Cracking it open a beautiful silver ring laid in it and the moonlight caused the small diamonds in it to sparkle. Looking upon her peaceful face, Caspian removed the ring from its case and gently took her left hand in his. "How I wished for this moment for years…" Caspian sighed solemnly before continuing on. "This ring once belonged to my dear mother and I know want you to have it my love. I had wished to ask for your hand in marriage, but that is now not possible." Caspian slipped the ring onto her slender finger and felt a tear slid down his cheek. "I love you and only you my Queen." He knelt down beside her and brought her hand to his heart as the tears slowly fell down his face. The young king was unaware that golden orbs watched him and he did not hear Aslan as he approached the young man. Caspian looked to his loves face as her stood and placed her hand back to lay a top the other. "I love you Susan." He whispered and placed a final loving kiss on her passive lips. Caspian placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. A sudden golden flash surrounded the Queen's body and the phenomenon caused the Great Lion to approach the silent man.

"King Caspian," Aslan spoke gently so that he would not startle the king. Caspian stood up and faced the lion. "We must hurry, go and fetch your steed." Caspian nodded and left quickly. Aslan focused his amber eyes to the young queen and a small glimmer of hope was alive once more. Caspian returned almost immediately and he looked to Aslan for whatever he wished the young man to do next. "Fetch your love Caspian; we must hurry for the window of time is short."

**The Stone Table**

Caspian followed the lion diligently as he held the lifeless, yet un-decaying, body of his love close to him. _Oh Susan, what is going on? _Caspian's warm brown eyes followed Aslan in the darkness as the surroundings became more familiar. _Why are we heading this way?_ Caspian asked himself, curiosity overflowing his senses. Slowly the trees thinned out and the Stone Table lay before them, a large crack split it into two. Caspian brought his trusted steed to a halt and slid off, he carefully brought Susan down, cradling her to his chest. Aslan stood beside the broken table and Caspian could see a golden mist floating above the table as he approached it.

"Set her on the Stone Table Caspian." Aslan commanded softly. Caspian obeyed and placed Susan's body on the table and stepped back. The golden mist returned once more and shone brightly as it took the form of the very woman in front of their eyes. Tears fell down Susan's corporeal cheeks as she gazed down at Caspian.

_Thank you for your gentle words Caspian, they have soothed my heart…_ Susan spoke her mouth moving in her current form and Caspian's gaze turned to her. She smiled at him before looking towards Aslan. _Why is my body not at Cair Paravel with my family Aslan?_ The Great Lion, from his spot beside Caspian, answered.

"You gave up your life Gentle Queen even thought you knew that the chances of returning to this world were slim to none." The lion started as he watched the young woman's floating form. "Your great sacrifice is spoken of through all of Narnia; however, there is a way for you to return to this world as a living being."

_How? The Deep Magic has already been used Aslan…for I was able to redirect it towards you and my family._ Susan spoke softly and the lion smiled sadly at her.

"Yes, you are correct Queen Susan, but there is more than one type of Deep Magic." The lion softly said as he rose up and padded towards the Queen's body. "Through the complete and undying devotion and love of another whom the Deep Magic has bounded you to; when Caspian spoke those words of love and care to your body, he opened up a pathway for your soul to return to its home." Susan smiled widely as her form faded and the golden mist returned to its proper home.

**Cair Paravel**

Bright sunlight streamed into the empty halls of Cair Paravel. Usually, the magnificent castle would be teeming with activity, but all the Royals were currently waiting for their beloved sister to reawaken. Lucy had excitedly fetched all those who had traveled with Susan from England and had made sure they would be there when the Gentle Queen awoke. Lucy watched with barely contained excitement as her older sister moved slightly. Susan's eyelids opened slowly as as her brilliant blue eyes greeted them all. "Morning Lu," Susan said softly smiling at her younger sister. Lucy smiled brightly in response and pounced on her sister.

"Oh Susan!" Lucy exclaimed hugging her sister, Susan smiled in return and wrapped her arms around the young girl as best she could. Susan gazed over her sister's shoulder to see Clarisa standing beside Edmund, their hands intertwined with the other. Tears were running down the woman's face, but Susan could tell that they were from happiness.

"Don't ever do that again," Clarisa said attempting to sound stern, but failing miserably as a wide smile had spread on her face. Lucy released her sister, allowing her to sit up. Caspian, who was standing right beside the bed, sat down lightly and took his loves hand in his. The sun's rays caught her ring and brought it to the attention of all in the room. Cheerful voices offered congratulations to the couple as their happy chatter filled the room.

"Good morning my love," Caspian said to the queen as she smiled happily at him.

"Good morning," Susan said in response.

"You are alright with this?" He inquired as her gestured to the chaos of the room around him. Susan laughed lightly as she sat up to look him in the face.

"Of course, I have always wished to marry you Caspian and am more than happy to become your wife." Susan said her clear blue eyes overflowing with happiness. Caspian caressed her smooth cheek before kissing her. Susan closed her eyes as she sighed, she was finally home again.

Susan sighed in content as the sun set and the Eastern Sea glistened in its remaining light. Her left hand drifted to rub her swollen belly and she sighed happily. Soon, almost not soon enough, she would be a mother and Caspian a father. The past year had been the happiest of her life, she had a loving husband, caring family, and wonderful friends whom all supported her. To think that just a year ago, her heart had been filled with pain and loneliness. Susan's clear blue eyes closed momentarily before a warm hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Hello my love," Caspian's rich tones filled her ears as he bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How are you tonight?"

"Wonderful," Susan answered contently. "The little one has been quiet today." Caspian chuckled at this. He took her hand and helped his wife up.

"You look tired my love, let us retire for the night." Caspian said as Susan allowed him to lead her to their room. She smiled happily and all thoughts of the pain she had endured after her siblings fled to the back of her mind, she was loved and married to a man who cared more for her than his own life, her being was finally complete.

A/N- Wow…I'm done….kind of makes me sad though. Well, thank you to all of you who have reviewed and given me such wonderful compliments! You are all the reason I continued to write this story! This is the first I have ever finished, and I believe it is my best so far. I hope to hear what you think and I hope you all have a wonderful thanksgiving! Enjoy hanging out with your family and friends! Also sorry for the long wait…college has been ruling my life recently and this is the first Saturday I have had nothing to do Thanks to every single one of you who reviewed, favorite, or added this story to your alert! I hope that the chapter was to your liking!

~LadyRin98790

Written- 11/20/10

P.S. the song was _Everytime we Touch _by; Cascada


	8. Author's Note

Hello dear readers!

So as you may have noticed when you got the alert for this you might have noticed the the status has changed for this story…well, there is a reason behind this. I am in the process of writing some side/ background stories for Return of the Last Queen. ^^ I hope that you shall enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them, hopefully, I will have the first out sometime- I do have a life, I am in college and do have homework so we shall see. Hope to hear from all you wonderful readers!

~LadyRin98790


	9. Side Story 1 Part 1

_Thank you to the lovely xXFlapjackXx for becoming my beta reader! I posted this chapter before it was read over but it has been now! THANKS BUNCHES!_

Disclaimer- I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. This story line is of my imagination and nothing else . if I did own it…Susan would have ended up with Caspian. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed, added this to your favorites, or alert. It's much appreciated!

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Time or place change**

Side Story #1- Part #1

_Okay this story is about Lucy, Ed, and Peter returning to Narnia and some of the other events that passed in till the time they were frozen. I have gotten a little bored lately so I thought I should start writing a bit, as the title indicates, there will be more than one side story…now not all of them shall be in the past, if you would like to make any suggestions, I will be happy to consider them and write them as well ^^ xXFlapjackXx has mentioned a wanting to see a short thing about Jadis and Cassandra's father- I believe I mentioned that was Ramandu right? I hope…well if not now you know! Well I suppose I should start, enjoy! And REVIEW when you finish!_

**London, England**

The train station was eerily quiet today as Lucy slouched against the hard wood of a bench. Her blue gray eyes lazily followed Peter's form as he paced up and down the cold stone tile of the station floor. Lucy's mind turned back to the mind numbing events that had taken place just a few hours ago when a man appeared in their dining room. He claimed to be King Tirian, king of Narnia. He told of the danger that Narnia was in and requested their help as he recognized the Kings and Queens, well Queen as Susan had not been home, of Old. Lucy shuddered when she thought of how much her beloved sister had changed. Susan hardly ever talked to them anymore, it was really quite annoying when Lucy focused on it. _Why can't she just talk to us! _Lucy's brain and heart screamed in unison. Oh how she wished Susan would speak to them about Narnia, but every time they would bring it up, Susan would flee the room as if it were on fire. Lucy's eyes went to the young boy beside her when she noticed him fidget out of the corner of her eye. Eustace Scrubb, their once unbearable cousin whom Narnia changed forever, was sitting with his back rigid and his friend Jill sat slumped against his side. Lucy stifled a laugh at the boy's obvious discomfort. _Honestly, he's just as bad as Ed,_ Lucy thought and as if Edmund could hear her train of thought, his eyes turned to burn holes in her being.

"Lu, could you at least _not_ make it obvious as to _what_ you are thinking about?" Her dark-haired brother asked sarcastically. Lucy smiled broadly at him and noticed that Peter had stopped pacing.

"Peter?" inquired Lucy, but her oldest brother shushed her quickly.

"Do you hear that?" He asked them and they all strained to listen and caught the faintest sound of scraping metal.

"What is that horrid noise?" Eustace asked his loud voice rousing Jill who rubbed her eyes trying to wake up. Peter wandered over to the tracks and peered down to see if a train was coming and what he saw scared the living daylights out of him. One of the trains had lost control and was barreling right for their location. The need to protect his family kicked in and Peter ran back to where they all were.

"Eustace, Jill! GET OUT OF HERE!" The High King bellowed and they cringed as the screeching came closer. Lucy gazed at her brother in confusion, her gray blue eyes drifted to the spot where Eustace and Jill had been only to see thin air. Her eyes widened as she screamed and pointed to somewhere behind Peter's back, he didn't need to look to know what it was. Quickly grabbing his brother, Peter pulled them both towards Lucy and they huddled together and prayed.

_Oh Aslan! Please help us!_ Lucy screamed in her mind hoping that the lion would save them from dying in such a horrid way. A sudden tug pulled them away from each other and the sound of the crashing train had disappeared only to be replaced with chirping birds and a calm breeze. All three of the Pevensie's lay on their stomachs trying to regain their composure, Lucy was the first to open her eyes and she squealed in excitement. They were in Narnia!

"Oh thank Aslan we're alive!" Lucy exclaimed as she rushed over to her awestruck brothers.

"How…" but Peter's words were cut off as he was pulled into a hug with Lucy and Edmund, Lucy being the instigator of course.

"We're in Narnia! Aslan saved us!" She gushed and her brothers could barely understand her. The two boys laughed lightly at their sister's enthusiasm, but soon they were standing up and trying to figure _where_ in Narnia they were. "Where do you suppose we are? Peter!" Lucy jogged up to look at what the Magnificent King had gone to examine. Edmund followed her reluctantly as he walked at a much slower pace.

"I think we are close to Cair Paravel." Peter pointed out the shining castle on a cliff to their north. "How far do you suppose it is Ed? Half days walk?" Edmund came up beside them as he contemplated the distance.

"Probably, it doesn't look much further than that." Edmund answered his brother after thinking on the matter. Lucy hooked both of their arms with hers.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She said; her excitement absolutely contagious as they started on their journey.

**Cair Paravel**

Lucy giggled in enjoyment as they continued towards the beautiful castle. The sun had been high in the sky when they set out, but it was now coming close to dipping below the horizon sending pink, red, and gold light into Narnia. Peter walked just a few steps ahead of her and Edmund had stuck to her side the entire time, even now they still were protecting her. They passed the time in peaceful silence as Cair Paravel rose over them the closer they came to the castle. Peter squinted in the fading light and noticed that the entrance was guarded by a faun, a centaur, and a Telemarine. All three had yet to notice them and were talking pleasantly. A twig snapped as Lucy stepped on it and the centaur was the first to notice them. Peter racked his brain to figure out why the centaur was familiar but had no time to realize as he was upon them now. The centaur had chestnut colored hair and seemed to be a bit young.

"Hello travelers," The centaur greeted them, bowing his head in respect. Peter heard Lucy pull in a breath of surprise. It seemed his baby sister knew who the centaur was.

"Chronos!" The young queen exclaimed in delight, now both of the Kings recalled a young centaur whom Lucy had befriended during the Narnian Revolution.

"Might I ask how you know my name young one?" the centaur asked. He was obviously confused, but it was quite hard to see their features in the dark so the young centaur did not know it was Lucy.

"Oh of course, I met you during the Narnian Revolution." Lucy provided. This seemed to placate the centaur, but Lucy hadn't finished speaking yet. "Surely you would remember the Valiant Queen?" Chronos looked at them in shock before realizing his mistake.

"Forgive me your majesties, the lighting is poor and I did not know it was you." Chronos bowed his head. Lucy held back a chuckle and curtsied back.

"It's alright, as you said, poor lighting." Peter said lightly and Chronos rose from his bow.

"Please allow me to escort your majesties in," The young centaur did not wait for an answer as the royals were not expected to give one. They followed the centaur quietly and walked by the other two guards; they did not question why Chronos was leaving as it was his duty to bring in any travelers that they encountered in the woods. "The rooms you had during the Golden Age were restored and are ready for your arrival, we never gave up hope that you would return." Chronos told them and he noticed that they were one short. "Where is the Gentle Queen?" He inquired and tension appeared so quickly that the centaur was startled at how quickly their demeanors changed.

"Susan hasn't spoken to any of us in a very long time Chronos," Lucy whispered so her brothers would not hear. They had continued walking as though they did not hear the centaur's question. Lucy guessed they would head for their rooms as they already knew their location. "Do not blame yourself, you did not know." Lucy smiled sadly and patted the centaur's side. She then left her friends side to rest and change in her room. As she was leaving, Lucy heard a soft female voice call out to Chronos, but she did not get to see the voices owner.

"Chronos," The soft voice called again and the centaur turned to face a young woman with chocolate colored hair that fell to her waist. Her pale skin stood out against the forest green dress she wore and the gold circlet that adorned her head.

"Lady Clarisa" The centaur bowed. The Duke of Lantern Waste was the young woman's father though he had obvious reasons for sending his beautiful daughter to Cair Paravel. She smiled kindly before signaling him to rise.

"Who were you just speaking to?" She inquired wondering who the late night visitors were. They had quickly passed by her hiding spot and she was wondering how they knew where to go.

"Um, her majesty Queen Lucy," Chronos said softly. Clarisa sucked in a quick breath.

_Should I darn hope?_ Clarisa thought as her chest tightened. "Did the other Kings and Queens arrive with her?" She inquired hopefully. Chronos looked like he should not answer before deciding it was best to.

"I found all but the Gentle Queen in the forest milady." Chronos answered and Clarisa's smile fell.

_Darts, I had hoped the holder of Caspian's heart had returned…_ Clarisa frowned before waving the centaur away. Her father wanted her to marry the King, but she just did not feel that way about him and he did not feel that way about her. She considered him to be the brother she never had. Clarisa walked blindly back into the castle and soon found herself bumping into another warm body. "Oh please forgive me I…" Clarisa's voice faded away as she found herself face to face with the Just King. A blush crept up her face and settled in her cheeks as she gazed at the handsome king. He bowed slightly before introducing himself.

"It's quite alright, I am King- Edmund the Just." Clarisa said a smile spreading on her full lips. "I am well aware of who you are. I am Lady Clarisa." Edmund noticed she didn't say Queen which meant that Caspian, if he was still alive, had not married.

"Could you perhaps tell me who is King?" Edmund inquired of the beautiful woman. It wasn't often that he noticed a woman, but it seemed that she had caught his attention fully without her even realizing it. Clarisa gave him a funny look before answering.

"Caspian X," She answered wondering why he had asked such a strange question. "It is the fifth year of his rule." A look of confusion passed over the King of Old's face. The last time Eustace went to Narnia had been a year ago, Jill had accompanied him there, and he had informed them of Caspian's death.

_This doesn't make any sense,_ Edmund thought as his thoughts consumed him, he did not notice that Clarisa was examining him with her eyes nor that Lucy was watching the interaction from around the corner.

"Ed?" Lucy said her brother's name quietly as she finally came around the corner. The young Queen grinned slyly at Clarisa and the woman's cheeks turned red as she realized the Queen had caught her staring at her brother.

"Queen Lucy," Clarisa curtsied but Lucy shook her head.

"Please call me Lucy." The young queen came forward and tapped her brother's shoulder. "Edmund?" She said once more and succeeded in knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Lu." Edmund cleared his throat before continuing. "I didn't hear you before, sorry about that. Did you hear what Lady Clarisa just said? It's the fifth year of King Caspian X reign." Lucy smiled in excitement before frowning.

"Did we go back in the past from the last time Eustace was here?" Lucy whispered to her brother and he nodded.

"It is the only explanation I can think of." He said as Peter came around the corner and almost knocked them both over.

"Why are you two just standing in the hallway? Someone could hurt themselves." Peter said his voice reverting to his 'I'm-the-High-King-so-don't-argue-with-me' tone. Lucy laughed before linking her arm with their new acquaintance Clarisa. This cause Clarisa to smile brightly and the two women began talking animatedly.

"Pete, Caspian is still King. He's not dead like Eustace told us." Edmund explained to his brother in low tones. Peter nodded his understanding and noted mentally that they were heading for the dining hall. Oh, how he had missed Cair Paravel! It felt like home, well, it was home to all of them. Eustace had told them that Cair Paravel had been rebuilt by Caspian and that is was positively one of the most beautiful palaces he had ever seen, ever more beautiful then Buckingham Palace, which he had immediately apologized to the Queen for even though she couldn't have possibly heard him. As they came upon the more main hallways of traffic, Peter noticed that many Narnians and Telemarines stopped to stare at the three royals as they walked with Lady Clarisa. Once the initial shock wore off, many of them bowed and gave their greetings, only a few did not notice the absence of the Gentle Queen, but no one said a word. As they were getting ready to pass the throne room, Caspian himself entered their pathway and stopped in shock.

"Your majesties!" He said happily approaching them. As Caspian stopped before them Lucy noticed the hurt and pain in his eyes.

_Someone noticed Susan isn't here,_ Lucy thought sadly before smiling at the King. He smiled back at her and caught her swiftly as Lucy hugged him, laughing happily as he spun her around. Many of the Narnians had stopped to watch the royals before continuing on their way.

"I am very happy to see you all again." Caspian said his Spanish accent a blessing to hear after they all thought he was dead for over a year. "Please follow me," He offered Lucy his arm, which she happily took, and lead them to a private dining room. Clarisa followed in behind them and closed the door softly.

"It's great to see you again Caspian!" Lucy exclaimed. Caspian smiled warmly at her but the warmth did not reach his eyes.

"Where is Queen Susan?" He inquired trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. Lucy looked to the ground and she knew her siblings were also avoiding looking at their close friend.

"Caspian, Susan….she has drifted away from the family in the years since we returned the second time." Peter said finally seeing the depth of the Telemarines feelings for his beloved sister. "She wasn't with us when we came here. Actually she hasn't talked to us in over a year…" _She stopped talking to us right after Eustace let slip you had died…she was crushed._ But his inner most thoughts would not be revealed to Caspian, he didn't want the man to know the look of pure and utter heartbreak that had graced Susan's beautiful features that day or the endless tears she had spilled for weeks, crying when she thought they couldn't hear her. Caspian nodded slowly before he excused himself quietly. Lucy looked like she wanted to cry at the poor man's sadness and hug him till her felt better, but only Susan could make him feel better now.

"Peter," Lucy spoke after the room had remained quiet for several minutes. "What do we do? How can we even think about living in Narnia without Susan?" Lucy inquired tears threatening to spill over. Peter crossed the room in a few strides and held his youngest sibling close.

"We'll figure it out Lu, don't worry." Peter whispered as his sister held him tightly. _I hope…_

A/N- Okay…..So I realized that what I wanted to write was much too long for one chapter ^^ so you shall be getting several actually probably just for this one in particular ^^ anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Well, I hope you all have a wonderful night!

~LadyRin98790

Written- 1/25/1


End file.
